


Run Away Bride

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: Hopes for a Bastard [6]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Lucifer (Comic), Supernatural, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Magic, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: She isn't Raven, she's Rachel Roth. Who the Hell is Raven? Why is everyone after her head!? And who is Jason and why is he torturing her dreams?





	1. Raise the Dead

Lucifer Morningstar walked down the stairs of his club in nothing but his robe and boxers with a sniffer of the finest scotch he could pour himself this morning. Katie and Catie were still warming his bed, and all was right with the world. His back twitched a bit where the wings belonged.

“The flare of soul collecting finished, I can’t find a source for it though,” Mazikeen said as she walked in.

“Wasn’t Azrael losing her temper?”

“Azrael is the most in control of all your siblings,” Maze said with disgust.

“Well whatever it was it’s over,” Lucifer dismissed. It wasn’t the Cage or Hell, or anything he needed to worry about. So long as it was not Winchester, Castiel, or Heaven he felt fine continuing his quiet life here in LA, and he had nothing to do with the two billion people who simultaneously collapsed all over the world; dead. Everyone had died at the exact same moment, it was spontaneous, no one had any idea why it had happened.

But it did not involve him, so he did not care.

“Well Maze, what are today’s plans?” he teased as he sipped his scotch. The Detective was gone for the week, a trip with her mother and offspring, it made life easier for him. No Hunters ventured into LA so he did not have to dwell on their unexpected visits, and he did not dwell on his Father’s recent siccing of his siblings on him. So long as it was not Michael, the egotistical bastard; he could easily thwart the fledglings leaving the nest for the first time. So rarely did his siblings wander out of Father’s domain, freewill terrified them for rebellion was shown to lead to a Fall from Grace. Though a few years back there’d been a massive rebellion; one of his younger siblings had bonded with a human, and rebelled to stay. Oh, he was sure his sibling’s reasoning was far more complex than that, but the bond, a celestial bond, was one which lead the bonded to sometimes being irrational about being near those they had bonded with.

Take him and Maze for example, she had beat the ever living shit out of him when she feared he’d leave her for Heaven, not that he ever would. But the celestial bond between them, that link, an exchanging of souls, was something which had always levelled them out, kept their friendship safe even in the depths of Hell, even when he’d been locked in the Cage. Maze, unlike most demons, was the only one who had attempted to get him out of the Cage without the need of mortals, humans, or angels, even other demons, they were ride or die. And affairs, sex meant little to them, as their souls belonged to each other, no matter the distance or anger. It was a perfect partnership for him and his Bonded.

But he had heard of his younger sibling’s bond with a human and the fallout from that bond, it was amusing to say the least. He hoped it put freewill and their Father’s demeaning ways in perspective to his siblings. Though it hadn’t for Amenadiel, obviously.

“I have a bounty!” she said excitedly. He chuckled at her enthusiasm. Mazikeen, his right hand, his only trusted confidant, and his bonded, had felt largely out of place in the human plane of existence, until she had found a job which could utilize some of her skills from Hell here. Bounty Hunting, something he found a dreadful bore because humans were not original in thought when they did decide to run; unlike the demons Maze used to hunt, were sufficient prey for the demoness to keep her occupied.

“And news on Rose Mary’s Baby?” Maze purred as she took his sniffer from him and downed the rest of it’s contents.

“Jack,” he mused the name carefully. “Has selected his fathers and renounced me. All the better for us I’d say, Jack has learned a valuable lesson. One that could only be taught by us,” he purred. “Freedom, freewill, to not be a puppet for those who’d covet him for his power,” he chuckled. “Father cannot manipulate him, and Michael cannot touch him.”

“Mmm,” she hummed. “Don’t let them see that you have a heart,” she warned. “I’m off!” she said as she skipped off to hunt her human. He chuckled a bit as he put the sniffer on the bar and started examining his choices for a drink. As it was only ten in the morning, and being an angel he did not need sleep, merely playing off a meditative state where he could feel the Magic and life around him, feel the universe’s energy flowing through him for his use; it was why angels were celestial beings, he felt it was an appropriate time to get a drink. He heard the door open.

“Did you forget something Maze?” he chuckled turning.

The woman staggered in, her feet bloody, her ivory skin was purpling, and blackening with bruises, her long hair looked tangled and messy; she looked like something out of a human horror film.

“Help Me,” she pleaded, before her eyes rolled up in their sockets and she pitched forward, he flew to catch her just as he heard her knee hit the tiled floor. He trembled as he held her, the slight for, all the celestial energy was thrumming off the unconscious body, limp in his arms.

Maze burst in then. Her knives drawn. “What’s wrong!?” she demanded as she scanned for the threat.

He couldn’t speak as he held the small woman in his arms. She felt familiar, she felt like his, he pulled her tighter. “Call the doctor, we need a doctor,” he said as he picked up the tattered girl. She was really quite young, a woman though nonetheless. He put her on the couch as Maze scared off Katie and Catie while he checked her over.

“Jason,” she whispered and he felt her slip off.

* * *

Dr. Linda Martin felt the need to remind the Universe; again, that she was not THAT kind of doctor, though Lucifer had summoned her to Lux urgently. Linda had reluctantly left Charlie in the care of Amenadiel; who had faithfully watched over their son since the day of his discovery.

Walking through Lux she went straight up to Lucifer’s apartment; nervously anticipating the backlash of her reminders that she wasn’t that kind of doctor. The elevator opened, she screamed as she dove out the way of flying objects.

“I CAN’T REACH HER!” Maze screamed; while she clung desperately onto a pillar. Linda grabbed the bar when she felt the floor disappear from under her.

In the center of Lucifer’s luxurious apartment was a girl, floating, her hair was black and she was in nothing but a tattered men’s white t-shirt which barely covered her as she seemed to be creating a vortex of winds.

“I’ve got her!” Lucifer shouted, releasing the wall he had been holding onto, diving to crash into the girl, his wings wrapping around them both as they did a hard landing, and Linda yelped as she dropped painfully with all the other objects to the ground.

“What was that!?” Linda groaned as Mazikeen walked over to her and hoisted her up.

“I don’t rightly know doctor,” Lucifer answered, he folded his white wings onto his back, the source of all that power hanging limply in his arms. Linda limped over to give the girl a piece of her mind but stopped. The girl’s face was twisted in agony, she arched painfully in Lucifer’s arms; looking like the creepy girl from _The_ _Ring_ movie.

“JASON!” the girl cried out, tears rolling down her temples before she went fully limp, almost dead in Lucifer’s arms.

“Is that normal?” Linda asked as she righted her glasses and smoothed her skirts. She picked up the girl’s wrist and started counting on her watch, the rate was so slow and faint, she thought the girl was dying.

“This, no,” Lucifer and Maze shook their heads. Lucifer tenderly moved the girl’s hair from her brow, carefully carding his fingers through it. Linda listened to her breathing; it was steady, deep, rhythmic. She pulled out a pen light she had started keeping for emergencies, checked the girl’s pupil reactions, which seemed normal, then took her temperature with a thermometer Maze handed her. Both Maze and Lucifer were anxiously looking over the girl.

Her temperature read at sixty degrees even, which startle Linda.

“I don’t think she’s human,” Linda admitted.

“What are these?” Maze asked.

“What the hell?” Linda stared as the shirt was slowly lifted up, revealing the blood source. There were strange marking burned into the girl’s spine, tracing over her waist, and up the center of her chest. There was a tattoo on the curve of the girl’s hip, towards the front, of a raven in smoke. There were also henna like markings in a language that Linda did not recognize.

“That’s Enochian,” Lucifer whispered. “These burns, are Enochian.”

“Lucifer,” Maze whispered. “These aren’t Enochian,” Maze said pointing towards the other marks which looked like henna.

“My Father, that’s not possible,” Lucifer stated.

“What isn’t?”

“Treat her, I must check something. Maze, protect her,” Lucifer ordered.

“With my life,” Maze avowed solemnly; as she had for Charlie and Linda watched as the demoness with the utmost care took the young woman from Lucifer.

“What?” Linda sputtered. “What is going on?”

* * *

Michael stood in the carnage aftermath of the most powerful cult’s demise, his brother’s worshipers strewn about in dismembered fashion upon an island he hadn’t even known existed. He paused at the sprawled woman who had bloody tears, her black curly hair fanned out around her, and the sari she wore was stained with blood, her dark violet eyes stared at nothing, and her face was one of bliss though the bloody tears spoke of her pain, her hatred, her fears. He stood when he felt the presence of another, who floated behind him, his cloak an annoyance for Michael.

“This shall be avenged,” the voice harshly stated.

The Archangel turned from his mission to look at who his Father had sent and stared in disgust at the human spirit. Of all the beings in the universe less qualified for this it was the Spectre. Michael said nothing as he spread his wings and flew away. Something of dangerous power was here now, he would find it, hunt it and kill it.

* * *

First thing Maze had sensed once Lucifer’s own distress had ceased pestering her, was the girl. This girl was like her, but not, she was mortal but not. There was something more to the girl too.

Looking around to ensure she was alone with the bandaged, bloody girl, she picked up the girl’s wrist. Slender fingers, delicate build, and on the inside of the wrist, only visible to those who’d been to Hell was the mark on her wrist.

The Mark of Trigon.

She looked at the girl’s face again, she was so human, Maze only sensed something akin to herself right now because there were so many runes on the girl probably. The girl groaned a bit as her head turned, exposing her neck. Maze frown as she pushed the hair out of the way and she saw more runes on the girl.

Someone had done a lot of work to seal everything about this girl off from the world, the Enochian, the runes, the burns, the signs of torture. But even still, however faint, there was something supernatural about this girl. She did not belong here like this, and Maze felt the urge to bow to the girl’s superior power. However, the girl radiated no power.

She looked at the girl’s face and flinched.

The girl had Lucifer’s ears; she could see that which had Maze pulling the girl’s hair over her ears.

This wasn’t good. Whatever and whoever she was, this wasn’t good.

This wasn’t like Jack Kline.


	2. Forgotten Remembrances

The crime scene, if it could be called that, was a massacre. Bodies were strewn about, parts of bodies lay hazardously in the warehouse, and the blood painted the walls.

As if the world didn’t have enough to deal with; two billion simultaneously dead with no cause, and now this. The world was going mad; that was his conclusion. And liaisons with the JL, FBI, Homeland, and other organizations he couldn’t name off the top of his head, were all struggling with losses, and these mysteries. Whatever had done this though, he’d never seen. Of that he was sure.

He had been in California on a gig, one of Sam’s old college buddies had called from Sandford, a problem with a vamps; and it wasn’t a big gig. He and Cas had taken it because Sam and Jack were still working on a different gig; in Nevada with migrating Chupacabra. Sam had been geeking out about the Chupacabra, so Dean and Cas had taken the vamps. They killed the nest, and continued on their merry way, but then when they were passing through Bakersfield heading to meet up with Jack in Sam in Ridgecrest where there was another job; one they had agreed to meet up for, when this had hit the news. Couple of college kids looking to set up a rave had uncovered the scene. Pictures were all over the internet, the gruesome sight had him calling Sam and Jack and telling them they were going to Los Angeles, pronto.

In less than two hours, he and Cas had arrived on scene, flashing their FBI badges and standing in what was easily the most gruesome scene he had ever witnessed in all his years of hunting. And that was saying something. A lot of the monsters he hunted were great at being destructive and destroying everything, but this was next level.

He was examining a severed head for hints as to what could’ve done this. Hoping to know before this would require him to break into the coroner’s office to do a more thorough examination.

“The locals have a consultant on call who is coming,” Cas said standing over him.

“What’s this look like to you?” he asked glancing up at Cas.

“From the crude Enochian, and markings around I’d say they were attempting to summon an angel, but the pentagrams and seals say demon,” Cas said.

“I don’t see protection seals, or anything,” he admitted as he stood. “No wards, or typical magic precautions here,” he gestured. The symbols on the walls weren’t strictly King Solomon seals either, a lot of them were Egyptian, Mayan, Aztec, Nordic, Celtic, Hindu, he even saw a few Japanese and Chinese characters strewn about. Also everything about the seals were sloppy, except for a few where seemed to be drawn in blood splatter patterns.

“I see much for a virgin bride,” Cas said.

“Great,” Dean muttered.

“Excuse me detective,” an aristocratic, almost playfully sadistic voice mused behind them which had him and Cas stiffening. “Gentlemen, it’s been a while,” they both turned to stare at the blonde hair, and dark eyes of the most hated nightmare his little brother had ever faced.

“Not long enough you son of a!” Dean started when Cas grabbed his arms before he could take a swing.

“DEAN!” Cas hissed. “Not here!”

“Quite right, we’ll continue this lovely get together at Lux,” Lucifer stated.

“What?” Cas sputtered squinting at the card Lucifer was shoving in their faces. “I would go nowhere with you,” Cas stated pulling him closer. Dean glared at Lucifer wondering if he could grab Cas’ angel blade and stab Lucifer in the eye before anyone stopped him. It would be so worth it to gank this S.O.B. and to give payback for all he made Sam suffer.

“Trigon,” Lucifer stated, and Dean felt and saw everything in Cas’ demeanor change. From confident to terrified, and protective. “You and your humans will show up at Lux because this, this is all our problem.”

“I would sooner be Michael’s vessel than work with you,” Dean spat out furiously.

“Mr. Winchester, this is not some easy problem I wish to bother you with, but if I am right about what is going on this will soon be an existence problem surpassing even dear ol’ Dad’s apocalypses. This is not something Chuck can write the outcome He desires out. And if I have the problem you can bet that Michael will be hunting it. And if Michael gets it, then we are all doomed.”

“Anything?” a detective called as he walked over to them.

“Ah, Detective Espinoza,” Lucifer turned on the guy who gave off a sleezy vibe. Dean’s eyes narrowed on the back of the Devil’s head as Lucifer smiled.

“I see you’ve met LA’s consultant, this is Lucifer Morningstar,” the detective said.

Cas rolled his eyes and Lucifer smiled cheekily.

“I have just informed the FBI that I am not familiar with this particular cult, I will be of no further services, and my arrangement is with your ex-wife detective, not you, cheerio!” Lucifer said as he dismissed them all. The detective looked infuriated.

“He’s a dick,” Dean decided allowed.

“I hate his guts, but he’s good for this kind of weirdness,” the detective said. “Detective Dan Espinoza.”

“Agent Scully, Agent Mullens,” Dean deadpanned. “This is tracking with the cult in South Dakota,” he stated.

“Any leads then?”

“We’re working on it.” Cas said briskly.

“We’ll let you know if we find anything,” Dean lied as he and Cas walked out of there. It was when they made it to his baby and were stripping the stolen FBI windbreakers that Dean looked at Cas. “What the hell is Trigon?”

“It’s serious,” Cas said. “And if Lucifer brought it up, it’s safe and probably best that we go talk to him.”

“I’m calling Bobby,” Dean stated as he shot a text off to Sam. “What the hell is Lux?”

“Latin for light,” Cas answered.

“I know that!” Dean hiss unamused as he shut the trunk and they loaded into the car.

* * *

Linda walked in, wiping her hands of the blood from the girl she had finally finished bandaging up to see Maze with the girl’s head in her lap and her fingers carefully going through the girl’s long black hair. This; other than Maze’s interactions with Charlie was the closest to tender she had ever seen the demoness act with another human being. Though Linda wasn’t sure that the girl was a human being.

“Maze, are you okay?” she asked hesitantly.

“She’s got his ears,” she replied with a soft smile.

“What?”

“See!?” Maze asked prompting Linda to look at the many empty studs on the exposed ear.

“I see,” she nodded dumbly; though she didn’t see.

“She’s Lucifer’s granddaughter,” Maze said.

“Oh?” Linda blinked a few times. There were no similarities between the girl and Lucifer. Lucifer’s blond hair, blue eyes and British feature, which made him look mischievous and angelic; and almost like David Bowie or Mark Pellegrino or even Tom Ellis in that smile. This girl, her features were such a strange mix, she was obviously multiracial, with inky long black hair, and dark eyes. She saw no similarities between the girl and Lucifer.

“I don’t expect you to see it,” Maze shrugged.

“Maze, may I ask you something?”

“What?”

“What is the significance of her being Lucifer’s granddaughter to you?” Linda asked.

“He’s mine, my bonded, I would follow him through the Gates of Hell,” Maze stated.

“What does that have to do with the girl?”

“She’s his, so she’s mine,” Maze answered possessively.

“That’s not…” Linda started.

“We are having guests, Maze, thank you doctor, but it will be best if you return to your Nephilim,” Lucifer said with a charming smile.

“I see,” Linda nodded reluctantly.

“I will escort you, Maze, how is she?” Lucifer asked. He was uncharacteristically concerned for the girl, leaning over her. Unlike what Linda had seen between him and most of those who were around him, he did not look at this girl with his bemused curiosity, but rather genuine concern.

“She’s still unconscious,” Maze said.

“I see, well, watch over her, anyone comes near her, end them,” Lucifer said.

Maze nodded before he started ushering Linda with him towards the elevator.

“You’re using her,” Linda stated as soon as the doors were shut. “You’re manipulating Mazikeen again, Lucifer, and it’s not fair to her.”

“My dear doctor,” he blinked and feigning his hurt. “I would never. Maze and I share a profound bond which will surpass all others in my life. She has me just as much as I have her. This is not for you to understand.”

“Then what is with this sudden devotion to you when she was gaining her independence?” Linda asked.

“I am devoted to Mazikeen, Mazikeen is devoted to me, and right now, we need to protect the girl, thank you for your assistance in caring for her, but this is beyond a simple mortal problem,” Lucifer said and she found herself out the door of Lux before she could really protest.

* * *

He limped towards the door, pounding on it, as he cursed his wife’s reaction. Her mother’s own reactions were vicious. Feeling the blood gushing out of his wound he held himself up on the stoop post. The door opened and she blinked her blue eyes at the sight of him.

“Brother!” she gasped catching him as she walked him into her house. He kicked the door shut. “What happened Brother Blood!?” she demanded.

“I need blood,” he stated as she dropped him on the couch.

“Bethany, I was thinking we should,” her boyfriend walked into the room and she bowed to Sebastian Blood.

“May my love be a worthy sacrifice,” she offered.

He smiled and then the vein constructs lashed out to grab her boyfriend, Derek stuttered and stumbled, but she watched as his olive skin went grey as the blood was drained from him into her leader. Bethany watched as Blood groaned in bliss as color returned to him and his wounds sealed up. She bowed her head lowly as she stood, keeping herself submissive, because this was Blood and he was her everything. Not even Derek could’ve compared.

“It has been a long time,” Sebastian said.

“I have done all which is asked of me,” she avowed.

“I’m aware, darling,” Sebastian stood then. “However, I am in need of your assistance. The ritual was interrupted before the consummation between my wife and I. She escaped with the aid of her mother.”

“Sister Arella was alive?” she questioned.

“Very. Until I killed her,” he answered.

“I see. And your wife?”

“Has vanished, I need you to find her so I can complete the ritual, bringing her fully under my control,” Sebastian said as he stood, rubbing his wrists.

“Of course, Brother Blood, anything you need,” she promised. He smiled as he tilted her head back, staring at her. The beautiful ruby eyes of his pulsed with power as they healed him and he returned to human, but she was enamored with him, he was an utterly divine being, one who graced them at Trigon’s will.

“Find my wife and you will be rewarded, tenfold.”

“My I have a photo of her?” she asked. Sebastian Blood pulled a photo of a beautiful woman, her hair was long and black, and the wedding gown she stood in was utterly bewitching. She was worthy to be the mother for their Savior.

“Do not fail me Bethany,” he warned lowly.

“Never, Brother Blood,” she avowed. Standing she backed out of the room, shuffling, changing quickly she looked at him. “Her name Brother Blood?”

“She is hence forth named Rachel, for the favored wife,” he said.

“Rachel, befitting, she will bear our Savior!” she smiled.

“Rachel Roth,” he said.

“I will find her, Brother Blood,” Bethany promised as she walked out of her house with purpose. She would continue to aid the Church of Blood in their vision, and two billion non-believers were a small price to pay.

* * *

_She leaned over her, her riot of curly black hair, and bright violet eyes stared down at her as her copper skin glowed in the dying light._

_“Shh, you’re okay, you’re okay,” a melodic, graveled voice promised. “I’m here to help you, I’m Angela, can you tell me your name?”_

_She couldn’t answer that as she felt her eyes growing heavy and finger slipping over her scalp, which had her falling into the darkness. She felt everything shift in her as her eyes snapped open, which had her looking at a tree on a hill. It was rather lonesome, but she felt this pain drawing her in, slowly her feet moved, there was a lone figure laying there._

_“Why’d you leave?” a pained voice asked as she walked over to the figure. He was bloody, his black curly hair matted in sweat, there was a bleeding J carved into his cheek, and the skin on his chest looked like it had been skinned off._

_“I’m sorry!” she gasped, his eyes glanced up to her, a weak smile played on his lips as he stared at her, his chest heaving._

_“Nothing to be sorry for queen,” he promised._

_“I… I should do something!” she decided desperately as she knelt down, grabbing his arm, feeling his pain flooding her._

_“Just stay, stay here little bird,” he pleaded._

_“Always,” she promised. He smiled a bit as his eye fluttered shut._

_“Just stay,” he whispered as he seemed to drift off. There was a scream from his lips as arched then disappeared in smoke from her gasp, she panicked as she leapt after him._ Her eyes flew open as she jolted up, flaying off the restraints she felt holding her.

“Whoa! Whoa! You’re safe!” a voice said as she hit something hard, scrambling back away from them, her heart was slamming painfully in her ribs, the blood was pounding in her ears, and she looked around, she scrambled on her feet, running.

“Stop!” a voice commanded as she had hands grabbing her and her gaze looked into the most mesmerizing blue eyes which darkened then. “You are safe,” the voice informed her. “I am Lucifer Morningstar, this is Mazikeen, we are here to help you.”

“I… I’m not supposed to be here!” she gasped, trying to get her breath back. She didn’t belong here. She needed… she needed to get back to him! She had to get… he needed her! He needed her help! She had to get to him! She had to save him! “I need to go… I need to… I have to save him!” she struggled in his grasp, trying to pry herself away from her holder.

“Who? Who do you need to help? Who are you?” the man asked, his grip was firm and gentle.

“I… I don’t know,” she blinked rapidly. Who was the bloody man? He was… she knew him, she knew him but she couldn’t remember him.

“Do you not know him or yourself?”

“I…”

“Can you tell me your name?” the man asked.

She stared at him as she found herself gripping his arms for support, her knees weak, and legs trembling. She didn’t know… should she know? She didn’t know that either. Everything in her was screaming she didn’t belong here. She didn’t belong, here.

“I… I don’t belong here.”

“Shhh, you belong, you belong,” he promised, she collapsed into his chest then trying to catch her breath.

“Who are you? Where am I? Who am I? How did I get here?” she whispered.

“I am Lucifer Morningstar, this is Mazikeen, we will help you figure it all out.” Lucifer promised. Something in her gut whispered that he could be trusted, and he felt familiar to her. Like the woman. Not hers, not like the man.

“Is there anything you can remember? Anything at all?” an exotic looking woman asked as she prowled forward with the grace of a feline. She reached out and traced her hair out of her eyes.

“There…” she started but paused. She trusted them, she didn’t know them, but she trusted them. “There’s a man,” she whispered. “He’s bloody, he needs me, I need to get to him!” she tried to push past them again to go.

“Where is he?” The woman asked gently as Lucifer kept a firm hold on her.

“I don’t know.”

“We will figure that out, until then, let Mazikeen to clean you up. You were viciously attacked, and a change of clothes may assist you in feeling more like yourself,” Lucifer smiled kindly as he held her a bit away from him. She nodded her head as she reached out, blindly for the other woman. The woman, Mazikeen, held her up, and now she started noticing the pain rippling over her body, her body felt raw and exposed, even torn apart. She didn’t whimper as she struggled to the bathroom, they paused in front of a mirror and she stared dumbly at her body. Mazikeen pulled her shirt off, even the bandages, which were bloodied, were removed until she was standing there naked.

“What the hell?” she sputtered as the bloody marks were revealed. Her eyes widened as she stared at the marks, strange as they were, seared deeply into her skin, raw and charged, cleaned.

“You’re alright,” Mazikeen said, touching her shoulder then. “Safe even.”

“I… how did I get here?” she asked.

“I will find out,” Mazikeen promised. “But for now, you are safe child. You and your magic are safe.

“Magic?” she asked as Mazikeen handed her a dress shirt then.

“You are Magic, you are safe,” Mazikeen promised.

“How do you know I have magic?”

“You levitated the room, you are incredible,” Mazikeen smiled. “You are Magic.”

“I… I remember my name, I think it’s Rachel,” she mumbled as Mazikeen helped her with rebandaging the burns. “Rachel Roth.”

“Rachel, a strong name.” Mazikeen said as she finished bandaging her. She looked at the woman aiding her, and she felt safe. Which was enough right now. But she needed to get back to that man.

* * *

“What the hell is Trigon?” Dean asked as they drove through the city. Cas didn’t know how to answer that, even now as he found Lux on Google Maps finally. Lux, a club founded in 2013, by Lucifer Morningstar, a British national apparently, and his partner, bouncer and manager was Mazikeen. No last name was provided for Mazikeen. And if it was who he thought then it was his brother’s favorite pet. Unlike Lucifer’s Princes of Hell, the most powerful demons in Hell, Mazikeen was the only one who was always by his side. Mazikeen demonstrated a loyalty no demon actually possessed, she had stood by his brother since before Lucifer’s Fall, and after Lucifer’s Fall, and imprisonment, she remained only loyal to Lucifer. No one could control her, not Crowley, not Azazel, Dagon, Ramiel, or even Asmodeus. No one knew Mazikeen’s creator, but it had not been Lucifer, she was Lucifer’s true right hand, torturer of the souls, hunter of the damned, and killer of angels. Many of his siblings had perished by Mazikeen’s hand, and the little demon devoutly guarded Lucifer from them.

“Trigon, is the only celestial demon in existence.”

“Like a Prince of Hell? I thought they were all dead,” Dean said.

“No, Trigon is not a Prince of Hell, he is the only demon with power akin to an Archangel, maybe even more so. Lucifer fathered him, with Death.” Cas explained.

“WHAT!?” Dean sputtered as he looked at him.

“Before he fell,” Cas clarified.

“That does not make this better!” Dean sputtered.

“The problem is, nothing, not even Father could kill Trigon. Lucifer informing us of the problem is problematic, but it is something we will need everyone to aid us; including Lucifer.”

“I am not working with that two-faced son of a bitch!” Dean roared.

“We will have to or more than two billion will die,” Cas said blandly. “The entire reality we reside in, and multiple others will be destroyed, not in a war, in a massacre. Trigon is unstoppable, unyielding, and with no weaknesses. He devoured the Brujería, and the Empty, this is a cataclysmic problem.”

“And what are the Brujería?”

“A rising darkness,” Cas answered. His eyes never left the page on Lux; a lot of articles were praising it, and for the party, the food, Lucifer’s charisma, the who’s who of the mortals went there, every night the place was hopping. It was impressive. If Cas did not know better, he’d think his brother was changing for the better, but this was Lucifer. He had thought Michael had killed Lucifer after Michael attempted to kill Jack.

“None of this makes sense.”

“We just need to get to Lux.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“I agree, but until Lucifer shares more information about the matter we should air on the side of caution. Lucifer has never been cautious so he will be expecting our attacks. And with Mazikeen there, attacking will be suicide.”

“Who the fuck is Mazikeen!?”

“Mazikeen is Lucifer’s pet demon.”

“What?”

“No one knows where she hails from, but she has been by his side before his Fall,” Cas answered. He didn’t like this.

Dean was tense the rest of the drive, they saw Sam and Jack at a Starbucks, close to the address of Lux. Dean pulled up to where Cas’ Prius was parked. Getting out he looked at Sam and Jack leaning on their car.

“That was fast,” he commented.

“I teleported!” Jack preened proudly.

“Jack got us close, dropping us in an alley with the car and we drove here,” Sam said offering him a coffee. Dean accepted.

“It’s Lucifer,” Cas said.

“I read up on Lux, seems since before Lucifer’s ‘death’ when Michael killed him, Lucifer Morningstar cropped up in LA, opened Lux with his business partner Mazikeen. He’s been here since 2013, and other than a brief stint in 2016 when Lucifer took over the president, he’s been here.” Sam looked at the Tower Hotel, or former hotel actually. His brother seemed to own the entire building, residing in the penthouse suite with his pet demon. Cas felt a familiar grace fly by and stop by them. He stiffened seeing Amenadeil standing there. Both he and his brother straightened in shock at seeing each other.

Amenadiel was not an Archangel, like him Amenadiel was a Seraphim. Unlike him, Amenadiel was formally trusted by Michael and frequently sent to hunt Lucifer before Lucifer had been captured in the Cage. He was the only angel to go toe to toe with Mazikeen and Lucifer; who was not an Archangel; and survive.

“Brother,” Amenadiel greeted him with a tight smile. Cas tentatively stepped between his brother and Jack, Dean and Sam did the same.

“Amenadiel,” he acknowledged.

“I see you’ve come at Lucifer’s calling as well,” Amenadiel said cautiously. Cas looked his taller, larger brother over, there was something different about him. “And you brought his Nephilim,” Amenadiel softened a bit towards Jack then.

“Lucifer is not my father, Castiel is,” Jack stated firmly.

“But he did sire you, did he not?”

“And if he did?” Sam sneered. Dean glared menacingly at Amenadiel.

“I’m not evil!” Jack stated firmly.

“And neither is Lucifer,” Amenadiel shrugged casually. This startled Cas as he blinked rapidly assessing his brother’s statement. “Shall we go in?”

“What is your role in this, brother?” Castiel asked.

“I’m merely here to prevent the end of all creation, even Father and Michael cannot fault me for that. And he’s my big brother,” Amenadiel shrugged. “He’s helped me out a lot. Same as he has for Azrael.”

“You’ve seen Azrael?” he sputtered.

“Recently even, she is very happy to have her big brother back.” Amenadiel’s power pulsed slowing everything and time around them as traffic came to a near standstill. “Shall we?”

“What is going on?” Dean grumbled.

* * *

Maze walked into the living room of Lucifer’s penthouse, he sat at his piano looking at the news, with a sigh.

“They’re after her, and if they are, so will Michael and whomever else Father has deemed able to come for her,” Lucifer grumbled as he rubbed his brow.

“Earlier today, Rachel Roth was kidnapped from her wedding, by unknown assailents, massacring guests and painting satanic runes all over the private location of billionaire recluse; Sebastian Blood’s home,” Bethany Snow on channel 52 announced. “It has been confirmed that the mother of the bride, was killed in the assault too, with the groom currently at Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in the ICU, no information about the attackers has been found as police at large look for the abducted bride. If you see this woman, and have information, the family asks for you to call the tip line on the screen.”

The image of the ‘bride’ was his granddaughter, her long black hair was carefree in the wind, and her face smiling, she seemed to be cropped from another photo; a beach photo if he were to hazard a guess. He had never paid much attention to mortal affairs; living in Hollywood, but even he thought she looked familiar; a face from a tabloid.

“Two billion dead, humans have enough as families prepare for funerals, no one will be looking for her. And she retains her Magic,” Mazikeen said.

“But not her memory,” he groused as he stood. “Whoever did this to her, did not do this properly,” he stated. He had felt his granddaughter from the day of her conception, unlike Trigon, and similar to Jack. He could feel her at all times in the back of his mind, for that was the connection he had with his offspring. Unlike Jack though; who’s connection had been slammed shut by his rejection, his granddaughters had never been that way. Until the day she had died, he had felt that, and seen it through her eyes as she fought to save them all on this planet. He had felt the knife to her heart as she protected her family, he had seen the rage of her attacker as her soul tore through him and after something. But he had felt her die.

Now she was here, he hadn’t felt the bond reawaken until she had collapsed in his arms.

Someone had resurrected her, and that was probably what the two billion dead had been for. A sacrifice of massive proportions would be needed to bring someone as powerful as one of his offspring back to life; along with dangerous dark magic ties in a cult. And it could not be a small, trivial cult, to pull someone like her from the land of the dead, when she died at peace, would require a massive cult. Only one sprang to his mind, and he had always rejected them on the grounds of disgust and salmonella; the Church of Blood. The Church of Blood was a twisted version of the Catholic Church, and disgusted him greatly. Though their ties to dark magic would make them the only viable cult to resurrect his granddaughter, with their added obsession of worshiping Trigon as their Devil rather than him directly.

“What if they couldn’t?” Maze asked.

“You saw her Maze, she’s up, living breathing, with no memory!” he snapped. “Two billion is a massive sacrifice not to do something right,” he reminded her dryly.

“She screamed a name, before she was under,” Maze pointed out. “Is it possible she has a bond?”

Lucifer paused at that thought. “You think she bonded?”

“She’d be celestial, like her father, like you, is it possible?” Maze asked. “Maybe her bond split her soul?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But, it is possible, that if she does have a bond, and if they were in distress that her soul would cling to them, protecting them.”

“And if she was resurrected then it’s possible they couldn’t bring her full soul back because it’d refuse to leave her bonded,” Maze pointed out.

“Jason,” he said remembering the name she had wept.

“We find Jason, we find the second half of her soul, and maybe her memories?” Maze offered.

“Excellent though, but no doubt Father’s sent His best angels and arsenal after her,” he muttered.

“And you summoned the Winchesters.”

“We will have work together,” Maze muttered in disgust.

“Yes,” he agreed, having already known that the moment he had dropped Trigon’s name onto Castiel. This would be a painful family reunion. He felt the runes around Lux ripple as he felt them coming. He looked up in time to turn off the television to see her standing in the archway, one of his dress shirts hanging haphardously on her slight frame and her black hair pulled back in a loose braid.

“You must be feeling a slight bit better,” he grinned as he stood. “What do you remember?”

“I… I’m Rachel Roth,” she said softly, her dark eyes flicked up to him. “I’m a witch,” she said softly.

“We are here to help you Rachel,” Lucifer said as he stood. She was so small, smaller than Maze, or Linda. The girl, even if she was a woman she appeared so young he could only equate her to a girl, stared back at him with a face of apathy. So the Gem had been forged.

“I need to go, I need to get to him?”

“Jason?” he questioned.

“Yes.”

“I see, and where is he?” he asked her gently.

“I… I don’t know,” she whispered then, her body trembling.

“Not to worry, love, we’ll get you back to him. But first, we need to meet with some people to help you,” he said tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She was beautiful, he had created this, her, he had created her, and he thought she was the loveliest creature he had ever seen. He just wished this hadn’t happened to her.


	3. Hells of Family Reunions

Lucifer gingerly looped his arm around Rachel’s waist, feeling her tense at the contact, he also saw Maze glare at him. But he was not deterred. She was so small, so slight, and nothing he had ever created before had been so unnervingly beautiful and perfect. Nothing compared. Not his stars, not the light, not even Australia, none of his siblings, or even his own Nephilim. Rachel whimpered a bit as she curled into his chest, and he carefully ran his fingers over her spine. Maze relaxed as she reached over and gently slipped her fingers through Rachel’s hair.

They made it to the lobby of Lux when Rachel’s knees gave out, and he scooped her up.

She was so small, like her grandmother, Death, so slight, fragile and strong, he wanted to tell her all about it. But now was not the time. This was Rachel and she was split, he would have to protect her, to keep her safe, to get her home, to get her to her Jason.

“It hurts,” she whispered.

“It’ll be alright, we’ll get you fixed right up, love,” he promised as he pressed his lips in a firm line. Even if he had to tear all the feathers from his brothers to heal her, she would not endure this pain.

“Let me take her,” Maze said.

“I have her, light as a feather this one,” Lucifer chuckled. Mazikeen nodded and smiled at Rachel as she reached over and moved the girl’s hair.

“She’s got your ears,” Maze said with wonder. And Lucifer glanced over to look, it appeared his demon was right about that. He saw Rachel’s heavy eyes, dark as the color was it was a beautiful violet, with a dash of midnight blue and thunderstorm grey in it, swirling darkly, so much power in her eyes. He could even see the slivers of charcoal and silver in those eyes and the sapphire flakes.

“Do I know you?” Rachel slurred again, sleep lacing her voice heavily. She had a seductive voice, one meant for sex with how it was graveled and level. Beautiful, and he dreaded the thoughts of her engaging in sex. Woman or not, she was his granddaughter.

“We’re family love,” Lucifer said softly. “And you’re going to meet some more family, and we’re going to do the proper family thing to do for a change and help you out.”

“Is she your wife?” Raven asked softly.

“I’m his partner,” Mazikeen stated before he could answer.

“Oh,” Raven nodded.

“You mind telling us what this is all about?” a deep, demanding, arrogant voice demanded.

“Ah! Brother,” Lucifer smiled seeing Amenadiel, and even seeing Castiel with Jack, and the Winchesters with their huge frames. Maze moved before he could stop her, grabbing Rachel from him and taking a step behind him, he knew it was instinctive.

Lucifer’s eyes raked over his Nephilim, and noted the child looked more like a mix of Castiel and Dean Winchester than anyone else. The boy had dirty blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a bone structure more akin to Castiel, especially around the mouth and jaw; though he seemed to have Dean’s cheekbones and brow. Honestly, if Lucifer hadn’t known he had been involved with the conception of the child he’d think him to be Castiel’s and Dean’s. The only resemblance Lucifer saw between himself and Jack was the Grace, as they both had the gold Grace of an Archangel. Though the Grace within Jack was dimmed a little with his soul flitting about within. A part of Lucifer was always awed by the fact an archangel could create a proper Nephilim; mainly because archangels had so much more power than a normal angel, because they were sired of Light and Darkness, it had blended in them with powers only rivaled by their parents. To have a human, of no magical connections, to not only conceive, but carry an archangel’s spawn was impressive. And as impressive as Jack was, Lucifer could never make a claim on the child.

Whether by force of will, or his brother’s proximity to Kelly during her pregnancy, Jack looked like and had imprinted on Castiel and Dean. Lucifer hadn’t been surprised, to be honest. Castiel was the baby of the family in many ways and had bonded with the most worthy of humans, and had probably been secretly wishing for a spawn. Jack looked the part, and both Castiel and Dean stood protectively before Jack with Sam bringing up the rear.

“Luci,” Amenadiel smiled a bit.

“How is Charlie?”

“Growing quickly, he’s got them, Linda freaked.”

“Of course he’s got them, are they black as midnight yet?” Lucifer asked casually.

“They fuzzy,” Amenadiel said.

“What the fuck!?” Dean sputtered.

“Sorry, I was talking about Castiel’s and I’s nephew, Charlie, Mini Amenadiel really. Thank Dad though he takes after the good doctor though, sweetest Nephilim sired,” Lucifer said.

“There’s another Nephilim?” Castiel blinked.

“Several,” Mazikeen answered cryptically.

“Come on Maze,” Lucifer gestured for his demon to come closer with Rachel. Rachel, he sensed, had fallen asleep on Mazikeen’s shoulder. “I am certain that Amenadiel will not harm her. And if the Winchesters move I will handle it.”

He watched his demon walk over with the greatest of reluctance, her daggers were out, and Hellfire showing in her eyes. He knew that if Michael were here that Mazikeen would disobey him and keep Rachel safely out of everyone’s reach. Mazikeen was invested in Rachel, he knew that, she was part of why the Gem of Scath had been forged, especially when he’d been trapped in the Cage.

The Winchesters looked at Rachel curiously, which had Maze growling like a tigress, low and threatening as she dropped her glamor appearance and let the rotten half of her face show.

“Who’s this?” Amenadiel asked sharply.

“This is my granddaughter, Rachel Roth,” Lucifer stated as he touched her hair gently. Rachel stirred a bit, whimpering as she tucked her face into the crook of Maze’s throat. Jack’s eyes were bright with curiosity, while Dean, Sam and Castiel looked confused. Maze growled even louder when Sam took a step nearer to her and Rachel.

“Reign in your pet,” Castiel snapped.

“I’m not a pet! I’m his bonded! And Partner!” Mazikeen snarled. “And he is too close, back off!”

“Luci, what did you do?” Amenadiel asked in horror as he looked at Rachel.

* * *

Castiel was greatly confused.

First, Amenadiel and Lucifer were not only on speaking terms, but appeared even to be friendly; something Cas didn’t think was possible. Amenadiel had embodied everything Michael had taught them, including his hatred for Lucifer, Amenadiel had always battled Lucifer and faced his pet demon, Mazikeen. But it appeared they were on good terms; and that confused him.

Second, another Nephilim was even in existence. That was news to him, as most of the connections to angels would reveal such a thing. It was how he had tracked down Jane. Severing from his family’s connections was hard, but Lucifer had done it, Cas hadn’t successfully done it, but Jack had, and now it appeared Charlie had too.

And third, he could feel this energy thrumming between Lucifer and Mazikeen powerfully thrumming, like they were a circuit. Grace and demonic life thrumming between them. Like how Dean’s soul and his Grace reacted, he didn’t understand.

Finally, he did not understand the girl. The demoness, his brother’s prized warrior in Hell, Mazikeen was protectively clutching the young woman like she’d be snatched from her. Demons did not have instincts like that, they were not kind, or loving, or protective, they were demons. Goal oriented, selfish, corrupt creatures.

“You would do well to keep those thoughts to yourself Castiel,” Amenadiel said, which broke Cas from his thoughts.

“Like Dean Winchester is to you, Mazikeen is my bonded.” Lucifer stated. “She is my most trusted confident, loyal companion and my closest friend. She shares my life as I share hers, that is what you are feeling. And if you move to harm her, or exorcise her, I will strike you down before you can remember the first words for the exorcism. The girl is your grandniece, my granddaughter, she is not to be harmed.”

“Luci,” Amenadiel groaned as he rubbed his eyes over. “What the did you do!? That girl is celestial!”

“Death and I’s son, Trigon, had his daughter finally, and as you can sense, she’s human right now, so tread carefully with how you speak now, brother,” Lucifer warned.

“What’s Trigon?” Jack and Sam asked.

“Trigon is the only celestial demon in existence, created shortly after me,” Castiel said softly. “No one, not even Death could beat him.”

“Very good, the angel knows things,” Maze rolled her eyes. But she shut her mouth when Lucifer shot her a sharp glare, Mazikeen walked away with the girl, setting her on a lounge.

“It appears we have much to discuss,” Amenadiel sighed.

“Yes, we do, shall you do the honors of calling the rest of the flock, I will attend to the drinks. Maze?”

“Anything, and something for Rachel!”

“Can I have a beer!” Jack asked eagerly.

“No,” he and Dean said simultaneously.

“I’m sorry, but I’m confused, what is going on?” Sam sputtered.

“We’ll get to that, Moose, drink in the meantime; I know I’ll need it for this bloody reunion.” Lucifer grimaced.

“What happened to the sadistic, self-centered, egotistical bastard who was going to end the world because Daddy didn’t love him enough!?” Sam demanded.

“Oh, that, that was a role, one Michael and Dad had foisted upon me and I played right into their hands for, unintentionally. See, Heaven and Hell both wanted the Gates of Hell opened, mainly because Michael wanted to eliminate me; not that Maze would ever permit such a thing to happen. But the bastard is fantastic at holding a grudge, surprised he hasn’t driven Heaven into Hell though with how he runs things. As to me being a sadistic, self-centered, egotistical bastard as you said, I am, but I’m on holiday right now so I’m not here to play into the Grand Scheme of Things Agenda, even had a chat about Fate about removing me from it. He was most obliged, even understanding,” Lucifer stated. “And unless the situation wasn’t so dire, I’d be having nothing to do with any of you, but it appears my holiday is coming up short. Just in time to stop another apocalypse actually, bloody hell, Maze where’s the strongest stuff?”

“In the closet in the back!” she answered.

“Thank you dear,” he called back as he walked off.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel admitted. Jack was cautiously edging his way over to where Mazikeen was with Rachel, and he saw Mazikeen’s eyes on Jack assessing, her knife in hand. It was now he noticed the knife seemed to be forged of one of Lucifer’s feathers.

“I didn’t either, until I needed him,” Amenadiel sighed heavily. “Maze, is there anything I can do for her?”

“She’s been burned,” Maze answered.

“Let me look,” Cas sighed as he walked past Dean and Sam. Sam caught Jack’s arm, and he saw Mazikeen tense as he neared, he pulled the angel blade and handed it to Amenadiel. He had never fought Mazikeen, but her prowess was famed, she had fought Michael, and lived. She was formidable, and he didn’t doubt she could put up a fight unlike any other if she was threatened. Lucifer was the best warrior sired in Heaven, no doubt his companion was equally dangerous.

Crouching down he looked at the girl, she was very pale, almost ashen grey, and the burns were angry, inflamed. He could feel the runes carved on her human soul, he could feel the celestial energy coursing in her veins, and he could sense the Magic pulsing in her, she was weak though. Weak and very mortal. Cas looked at Maze before he reached over and tapped the girl’s brow, his Grace flooding her and taking the pain, he could feel the runes rejecting his Grace though as it flowed back into him. He hissed feeling the pain of the burns come searing onto his fingertips, as he pulled his hand away.

“Cas!” Dean was there.

“I’m alright,” he assured Dean and Jack, Sam looked fretful too. “She is powerful, even as a human.”

“Now Back Off,” Mazikeen growled. He did so slowly, keeping his hands where Maze could see them, before picking up his blade and slipping it up his sleeve. Maze relaxed when he was a safe distance away, she turned her attention on Rachel then, smiling softly and humming a bit as her fingers slipped through the girl’s hair.

“They’re coming,” he and Amenadiel said simultaneously. Cas winced as suddenly his head was filled with forgotten voices, and concern, there was a huge surge of energy. Dean caught his arms as he stumbled a bit at the force; he hadn’t been connected for so long it was startling. Jack darted over to him, and he grabbed his son’s hands.

“What is it!?” Jack demanded.

“Castiel never learned to sever the connections, merely block them,” Lucifer said. “And now, because this is an emergency, he is being forced back into the connections.”

“I’m surprised you can’t hear them,” Amenadiel’s voice said.

“Why can’t I hear them!?” Jack was frantic.

“Calm yourself fledgling!” Lucifer snapped. “I severed the connections for you, as I did for Charlie, by giving you free will.”

“What?” Sam and Dean bellowed. Cas turned his head a bit and found himself pressed into Dean’s chest. The human’s heavy heartbeat was soothing as it thumped over all his siblings’ frantic voices. He had forgotten about how overwhelming they could be, especially because Michael, Uriel, Hester, Naomi, and Zachariah had spent so much time throwing up blockers between them. Blockers between ranks, he now felt select siblings, siblings he hadn’t had connections with in millenniums, all of them coming now.

“I severed you from the connections, it is called freewill, and if Daddy Dearest had it His way no one would have it. When I made you choose me or Cas, that severed you entirely from your aunts and uncles, and being mortal you allowed yourself free will, rather than doing what Michael would’ve insisted you do, which is conform,” Lucifer stated.

“You… you were using me!” Jack shouted.

“I gave you freewill. Before Michael could sink his claws in and use you, just as I have been teaching Charlie freewill, something you’d have never had a chance at if not for my interference,” Lucifer snapped sharply.

“They’re here,” Castiel said as he looked over. The doors of Lux opened and many other angels walked in. He sensed two old, and familiar Graces as they walked in, rippling with almost equal power as Lucifer’s and Michaels. “Impossible,” he whispered as he looked through the siblings who were here.

Raphael and Gabriel appeared. Raphael holding a tome, while Gabriel was sucking on a lollipop.

“You’re both dead!” he sputtered, seeing two of his eldest brothers.

“What’s up little bro!” Gabriel smiled deviously then.

“Death is merely a rest,” Raphael shrugged.

* * *

Dean held up Cas, because he felt his angel sagging at the sight before them, even now Dean was in shock.

Gabriel, who had died at Lucifer’s hand, now stood there with a devious smile and a lollipop. There were others he recognized. Balthazar, Anna, and a few others he didn’t recognize.

“Ah, you came,” Lucifer walked past him.

“But… I mean… what the hell!” Dean bellowed as he finally got Cas in a chair, his brother looked utterly confused. “Will someone actually explain what the hell is going on!”

“I already told you,” Lucifer started in exasperation.

“Not you!” Dean snapped.

A tall, slender man, stepped forward, putting up a hand when Lucifer opened his mouth to retort. “You cannot expect them to immediately trust you, and neither do we, Luci.”

“Of course I do not expect you to trust me, Raphe,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. “But this is tiresome, as we need to start moving.”

“And you can’t, not without help,” Gabriel quipped. Lucifer glared at all of them.

“I am Raphael,” the man said turning towards Dean. Dean blinked at the angel, who looked briefly at Jack then at Cas and Sam before looking at him. “We are not dead. Not for a lack of effort. Until this crisis I was content to remain so, as the family feud is getting exhausting.”

“Finally! Someone else with sense!” Lucifer cheered.

“Shut it bro!” Gabriel snapped.

“I do not remember you being so sassy, Gabriel,” Lucifer chuckled.

“You did try to kill me,” Gabriel snapped.

“Obviously no harm, no foul, as it did not stick,” Lucifer growled.

“Enough!” Raphael shouted. “We are here to help, Lucifer. We are not here to continue the eons of bickering, or feuding. **And Demon, Put That Knife Away Or** **_I Will End You!_**”

“You raise a single finger towards Mazikeen, Brother, and I will not care about help, I will end you for real this time. Not even the Empty will be your resting place,” Lucifer’s voice was low and level. Even Dean felt the chill crawl down his back as he stepped a bit in front of Cas who was still in shock. Instinct had him trying to push Sam and Jack behind him too, but they were a little farther away. Every angel in the room stepped a good distance away from Mazikeen who still had her knife out. “I raised you all, do not think I will not hesitate to cut you all down if you threaten Mazikeen. She is more important to me than any relationships held in the past.”

“Whatever, why the hell are we all here? And why the fuck should we even help you, YOU of all things!” Dean snapped, Sam had Jack behind him, but Dean saw the kid still edging away from the safety of Sam towards the demon.

“We are here because that girl, is split, her bonded half is in danger, she is my granddaughter, and was resurrected. Hence the random two billion dead all over the planet, and now, Father has no doubt sent His best after her, and that will require us to move her, while we also deal with whatever Dad’s sending after her. This will lead to an imbalance on the mortal plane, and a lot of mortals to be harmed. This is changing the rules,” Lucifer stated firmly.

“What happens if Michael gets her?” Sam asked.

“Say goodbye to life as you know it.” Lucifer stated firmly, this brought a heavy silence over them. Dean looked over at the girl, her black hair was spilling over the demon’s lap, and she was very small.

“How could she end life as we know it?” he asked.

“You think Jack’s powerful, just wait until you get a load of my granddaughter.”

“So what?” Dean snapped. “Jack’s not evil! Not like you!”

“Oh-ho! Evil am I?” Lucifer laughed.

“You are!” Sam growled, Jack was now fully tucked behind Sam to Dean’s immense relief and ever frustration.

“Lucifer, like all of us, is many things,” Gabriel spoke slowly and carefully. “But I’ve never believed my brother to be evil.”

“If you must know my actual job is not invoking evil on the mortal plane, my job is to punish those who come to Hell. I am a punisher; I am not evil. I’ve only been casted in the role of villain because if Dear Ol’ Dad had it His way, your lot would’ve never known freewill! Never know the value of choices and life, you’d all just be His puppets, and even now many still are. Many of my siblings, the beings I raised, are still puppets to our Father. Michael included.”

“No one can make us do anything, Luci,” Gabriel started.

“Well that might very well be, but He’s got you lot so scared to even set a toe out of line that you’ll never do anything. Him casting me to Hell was His way of keeping that control, and if He gets His hands on Rachel or if Michael gets his hands on Rachel, the power in my granddaughter, that’s it, game over for all of us.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

“The Gem of Scath has enough power for Father to recreate the Universe, to start over, to eliminate all multiverses,” Raphael spoke then.

“How do you know that?” Lucifer asked.

“Because my daughter foresaw her,” Raphael said. “You knew her as the Queen of Sheeba, Father knew her as Azar, and she actively sought out your granddaughter to keep her out of Father’s hands. She pleaded for my help once, before she disappeared,” he said softly.

“That is very interesting, but it doesn’t effect us,” Sam stated.

“It does though,” a small woman spoke up then. “If Michael got his hands on her, he’d be able to summon Father. And if Father got her, he’d be able to restart everything, without Mom, which annihilates the entire, true, cosmic balance, breaks all of the Endless rules, and if those are broken, there will be no life, none of us, and Father will destroy everything.”

“God isn’t about destruction.”

“But He’d love a do over,” Mazikeen snarled.

“Mazikeen.”

“Look, I don’t like Humans, and I like Angels even less, and I despise Him most, but even I see the value in a do over, especially when He fucked up so badly.”

“Well, she’s a grown woman, she can take care of herself,” Dean snapped. He meant it, he didn’t want to be apart of another feud with Heaven; never again.

“No, she can’t,” Lucifer sighed. “Whoever she was, whoever she truly is, is unknown even to her at this moment. Whoever brought her back didn’t do it properly.”

“Two billion dead! And they didn’t do it properly!” the small woman shrieked.

“I apologize for all the extra work Azrael, but no, they did not, she’s bonded.”

“Bonded?” Dean asked.

“A bond is a bind between celestial beings and the being of their choosing, it’s a magic bond, which is at the fundamental point of magic, Soul Magic as humans know it, it isn’t common that a celestial being elects to form the bond, because the Magic is all consuming in nature and unbreakably binding. It’s a link of life forces; for someone like an angel and mortal, it’s a reaction of soul and Grace, for Maze and I, it’s an exchange of energy, for Rachel it’s a link between her soul and another.”

“So?” Dean asked.

“So the bond is only breakable by dual death of the bonded pair and even then death isn’t the final breaking point, some say the pairs are reincarnated, which is for the legends of the red string tying between lovers. Soulmates. Star crossed lovers. It is the bonding of two souls beyond eternity, and these two souls will always be destined to meet in whatever life thy live.”

“What?” Sam and Dean glared balefully at his little brother then.

“Bonds between celestial beings and the being they bond with are not all romantic like yourself and Castiel,” Lucifer chuckled. “There are bonds like meself and Maze’s, or as it appears Rachel and this Jason fellow. Bonds are profoundly deep and dangerously binding, it is enough to split a soul, like Rachel’s, even when summoned back to life. Half her soul, the half that acknowledges that she is the celestial being she is, is not here. It is locked away, focused entirely on this Jason fellow, which is why she is Rachel, witch, and very human right now, despite the energy within her being celestial.”

“And if Dad got His hands on her, in this state she wouldn’t be able to protect the celestial energy within herself, and he’d be able to just take it all,” Gabriel finished.

“Like when you took my Grace,” Jack said.

“But worse,” Lucifer conceded.

* * *

Jack peered over at his ‘niece’, who was nestled on the demon, Mazikeen’s lap. He looked at Mazikeen, saw her watching him, but with no malice in her eyes he took the chance to edge a bit closer. He’d never been around any other angels really, and the amount of power here was unsettling, but he felt safe.

The girl, Rachel, was very beautiful, even from his eyes, her soul, her spirit, it was unyielding, strong, unbreakable, pure, and so much there. He could see so much within her, it was a sight unlike any other, there was no Grace within her, but there was something, this energy, he thought it beautiful, even though it was crudely contained and raggedly torn apart.

Rachel, herself, was very beautiful too, he had never seen a human look as ethereal as her, and he looked at the exposed burn scars.

“Why couldn’t my father heal these?” he asked the demon. Mazikeen’s eyes were on him, her hand in Rachel’s hair, and the knife exposed. But there was nothing for him to fear, he felt no malice off her being directed at him.

“Angels can’t heal everything, and a celestial demon’s child is still demon, angels aren’t meant to heal demons,” Mazikeen said.

“Is it taboo?” he asked curiously, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer said standing beside Mazikeen. “It is just not normal. Angels are composed of Light, it’s what gives you Grace, Demons are composed of Darkness, it’s what makes them them. Demons are also not celestial beings, only one is and no one but Rachel here, can stop him.”

“I see,” Jack nodded; though he didn’t fully understand. “I’m Jack by the way,” he smiled politely at Mazikeen and took a wary step away from Lucifer then. Mazikeen’s lips twitched in a smile of sorts.

“I know who you are, child,” she assured him.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Jack informed her. Now she looked vastly and openly amused.

“You as well, any spawn of Lucifer’s is welcomed,” she chuckled.

“Lucifer is my sire, not my father, Castiel is my father,” he informed her, preening a bit.

“Jack, get over here,” Dean’s voice ordered.

“Coming!”

“As well as the human I see,” Mazikeen chuckled.

Jack safely slipped between Dean and Cas, where he felt the safest and felt Sam move behind them, and his eyes looked over the other angels, who were now looking at Rachel intently.

“Luci, did you create a Nephilim?”

“Yes, Jack, this is Raphael, Gabriel, Azrael, Remiel, Amenadiel, Anna and Blathazar, your aunts and uncles, everyone, Jack, Dean and Castiel’s Nephilim,” he said.

“Hello,” he smiled and gave a small wave, wanting to hide behind Dean and Cas as all eyes were on him now.

“Wait, I thought you created him, wouldn’t that make you his father?” Amenadiel asked.

“Ah, no, he has rejected me, entirely, severing his connections to you lot before Michael or Father could use them. Castiel and Dean are his fathers, which makes Sam his uncle, and I’m sure if the detective wanted to do a DNA test it would show as much. All I did was provide the Grace,” Lucifer shrugged.

Jack was stunned at that statement, and a bit hurt at the dismissive attitude Lucifer had about his existence.

“It’s alright, better than having Luci as a dad anyways,” Blathazar chuckled.

“I raised how many of you, you turned out just fine,” Lucifer dismissed.

* * *

“Hello darling, feeling better?” a sweet voice as her as she finally managed to open her eyes. She looked up at the face of Mazikeen, who was smiling gently, she winced at the light. For the first time though, since she remembered waking, nothing hurt, nothing was on fire, everything was tender, and sore, but nothing hurt.

“What happened?”

“Your uncle came, and he healed you,” Lucifer said appearing overhead. “You’re going to be alright darling.”

“You’re my family?” she asked.

“Of sorts,” was a distant voice.

“Fuck off Gabriel,” Lucifer snapped. “Yes, we’re your family, dear.”

“So what the hell are we supposed to do now?” another voice asked.

“What’s the last thing you remember,” a new voice asked. The man appeared in her vision, he had long brown hair, and hazel eyes that couldn’t seem to pick a color, a large brow, thin lips, a sharp nose, and squared features, very handsome and chiseled; there was a small mole right by his nose. But he didn’t look familiar.

“It hurt,” she whispered. “He… he was ontop of me, trying to,” she started trembling violently. “I screamed, I begged, and then…”

“What?” a woman with redhair asked, coming over. She felt Mazikeen tense as the woman neared, and Rachel curled towards Mazikeen for protection.

“He appeared, and there were blades everywhere. Blood, so much blood,” she whispered.

“Who did?” the woman asked softly.

“Jason,” she answered. “I have to go, I need to find him, he’s in danger,” she shoved her way up, her feet were unsteady, and she noticed the people here. Lucifer caught her before she tripped.

“Steady deary, you’re a bit wobbly,” he said carefully.

“Where am I?” she asked looking up at Lucifer.

“You’re safe,” he answered gently. “Who was on top of you?” Lucifer asked.

“He… he said he was my husband,” she admitted. “But, that doesn’t sound right, I’m not married,” she said.

“It’s alright, sounds like there’s more than one kind of predator after you,” Mazikeen said.

“I… I need to go, I need,” she started.

“You need to sit,” the giant man informed her firmly. “You need to sit, and we’ll get you some food and clothes, and we’ll figure the rest out,” he said.

“Oh.” She blinked at this information, though there was a soul deep ache in her heart at the thought of not going right now.

“I’m Sam, that’s my brother Dean, and our friend Castiel, his son Jack,” Sam said. “Now sit down, carefully.”

“Thanks Sammy,” Dean said. “Looks like we’re helping the Devil.”

“Don’t look at it that way,” Lucifer said softly. “You’re saving all of life as you know it,” he smiled.

“I don’t understand,” Rachel said.

“That’s alright, they’re being guys, I’m Anna by the way,” the redheaded woman said.

“Rachel. Rachel Roth.”


	4. Blood in the Water

Rachel blinked twice when Mazikeen appeared with yoga pants, and a hoodie that said ‘I Can’t Go To Hell, Satan Has A Restraining Order Against Me!’ it had angel wings on it, which had her lips quirking a bit. Slipping them on she looked over the room, but ignored them. Tenderly rolling up her sleeves she looked at the bandages, impulse had her pulling it back a bit. She didn’t feel as on fire and torn apart as before, she didn’t know why, and she knew these burns were deep, and open. However, she blinked twice in shock at seeing the enflamed, tender, red, tight new skin. She tenderly traced her fingers over it, but she couldn’t remember ever being… hurt.

Surely, she must’ve been before, there was a deep, white scar running on the inside of her left forearm. Had that hurt? She wondered before she looked up at the people around her.

“Thank you,” she said, someone here had helped her. She racked her brain to remember the last time she had been helped by someone, but couldn’t recall that sensation.

“It wasn’t a problem,” the rumbled looking man in a trench coat said stiffly. He walked over, slouched, and with a terrible case of bedhead. The trench coat… she remembered, she remembered a horrible stench of Silk Cut. She smiled a bit as she reached out for the trench coat; the material was wrong. With a disappointed sigh she looked up at the brilliant blue eyes of the man with bedhead. “You had third degree thermal burns, I cannot stop the scarring, but I think I repaired most of the nerve damage, and you should have full sensation soon. If you would like I will tell you what they say.”

“I know what they say,” she admitted with a wince.

“Careful, you’re going to be tender,” he said.

“Castiel, right?” she asked.

“You may call me Cas,” he informed her.

“Thank you,” she nodded with resign. “Cas.”

“I’m Gabriel!” the short golden hair mischievous imp introduced himself as he flounced past Cas to plop down beside her on the lounge. Mazikeen snarled lowly. “I’m your uncle, of sorts!”

“Of sorts?”

“Well, we’re all family, your family,” a tall Black man informed her.

“I don’t…” she paused. There was a laugh, a flash of blonde and the heavy scent of flowers. “I have a family,” she said. “I… I have two moms and a brother!” she stated. “Are you related to them?”

“No love, we’re the biological family,” Lucifer informed her which had her tilting her head back to look at him.

“Oh. How are we related?”

“She can’t seriously be this clueless!” the green-eyed man, introduced as Dean bellowed.

“The brain works in mysterious ways, Dean,” Sam snapped back.

“The soul in this case, I’m your grandfather, do not let my appearance fool you, darling, I’m ancient enough to be your grandfather tenfold over,” he promised with a smiled. “These are my younger siblings, Raphael, Gabriel, Amenadiel, Balthazar, Azrael, Remiel, Anna, and you’ve met the baby of the family, Castiel.”

“I don’t understand,” she admitted.

“All in due time,” Raphael stated. “We will need to move her, she’s already radiating energy of a celestial, at this rate it will be sensed by Michael.”

“I can feel it too, but first, lunch,” Lucifer stated firmly. “Can’t go on the lam without a bit of lamb.”

“Can you tell us anything else about yourself?” Sam asked her, which had her assessing the man. He was huge, taller than most, though she sensed she was accustomed to always looking up for some reason. A devious smile flitted through her mind’s eye but disappeared before she could focus on it.

“I… I woke up, there were… there was a lot of chanting, and I was, on a table? I think, it was cold, I was cold, so cold, and it felt… I didn’t feel right, I’m not supposed to be here… There was a man, he was smiling over me,” she shuddered at the memory. It was an ugly, predatory, scary smile which had shook her to the core. And his eyes! Those charcoal grey eyes… it was disgusting with the way the raked over her. “Then there was a woman.”

“Oh?”

“She was pretty, she had violet eyes, she was nice to me, and there was a man with her, he… he was familiar, called me ‘Gem’, I don’t think that’s my name though. The woman, she… she grabbed me, off the table, and ran. I don’t remember how I got here though, we were… we were in a jungle, lots of ruins.

“The man, the ugly one who was talking over me, he grabbed me at some point, and it hurt… so bad. It… Jason was screaming for help, and I couldn’t, it hurt,” she whispered. “Everything felt on fire,” she whispered as she touched her face. Her cheek, her right cheek, it had throbbed and angrily pulsed as something tore it ragged; there was a manic laughter, but as her fingers moved over the smooth flesh, she felt no wound.

“Must’ve been when they were branding you,” Sam said grabbing her wrist to observe it.

“What is it?” a different person filled her vision then, the lanky blond who had been watching her a bit aways from the group. Balthazar? She thought, she wasn’t sure.

“My face?”

“What about it?”

“It… the pain, there was so much pain, they cut me,” she whispered.

“There’s nothing there,” Cas informed her.

“Obviously, she’s off her rocker!” Dean snorted.

“No, it could be remnants of the other half of her soul, and the bonded. Bonded share energies, life forces,” the man before her stated as his fingers touched her cheek. “There’s nothing there, for you.” He said firmly. She wanted to protest, but she felt nothing on her cheeks.

“Bonded?” she whispered.

“Not important, what is is that you’re here,” Amenadiel cut in, stepping in to push the other aside. “How’d you escape the man who was on top of you?”

“I… he grabbed me, there was a lot of light and then we were surrounded by people again; a lot of chanting, I couldn’t make out what was being said,” she admitted softly. “He… he was on top of me, and tore my clothes, I screamed, I fought,” she whispered softly.

“Of course you did, sweetie,” came Maze’s voice with a soft set of fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

“He tore my clothes, off, and I begged, I begged him not to but he said I was his wife and I would submit to fate. Then…”

“What?” Dean demanded.

“Then he was there, he told me… he told me to let go, and I screamed, then there were all these blades, everywhere, they came from,” she looked down at her stomach. She had watched the blades materialize, she had felt them tear painlessly out of her body, fueled by fury and agony, there was righteousness there too, but there was so much sorrow, so much pain, she remembered that. She remembered how his voice, the devil may care, deep baritone told her to let him help her. She did, she remembered the madness, the all consuming demand to destroy, to destroy everything, to kill, to kill all who threatened her. Then there was a moment when she was sitting there, on the metal, naked and no one was breathing, everything was torn apart. She had grabbed a shirt and ran, she had ran as fast of she could, that devil may care voice had ordered her to run.

“Who told you?”

“Jason,” she said. “Jason… Jason saved me, he’s in trouble, I have to find him!” she said as she scrambled to her feet, she saw several of the people step away from her quickly. She stumbled when arms caught her, having her lean against them as she stared at the ground.

“Right, well, love, I can assure you that what happened was not Jason physically manifesting to save you, though it is likely he would’ve if you were fully you. You and he are sharing souls at the moment, very complicated and not going to get easier I’m afraid.”

“Oh, it’s easy,” Maze chuckled. “You and I do it all the time.”

“But we are fully ourselves love, not leaving bits of ourselves casually laying around,” Lucifer snorted.

“Slut,” Ramiel muttered.

“My slut, so watch it feathers,” Mazikeen snarled.

“Enough!” Sam bellowed, which had her wincing as she rubbed her temples. She didn’t get it. “Hey, you hungry?”

“She must be famished, resurrection is not an easy feat to recover from,” Lucifer stated.

“That’s because it’s not Normal!” Azrael whined.

“Death would never permit something like resurrection if Fate did not have a true plan, so relax,” Lucifer stated.

“I am a little hungry,” she admitted.

“I have a chocolate bar here somewhere,” Gabriel said.

“Um… I’d like real food, if you don’t mind,” Rachel pleaded.

“Candy is real food!”

“Is not! And do you ever stop sucking those things!” Raphael demanded.

“Doesn’t matter,” Amenadiel said.

“He’s going to rot out his teeth!”

“He’s an archangel!” Anna snapped.

“And this is why I don’t do family reunions, Maze, if you don’t mind could you keep an eye on her, and I’ll whip us up some luncheon before we make plans for being on the run,” Lucifer sighed.

“Of course,” Maze nodded. “Need anything?” she demanded.

“Space,” Rachel pleaded.

“Naturally, come on,” Maze hoisted her up, Rachel leaned heavily on Maze as they walked through the throng of people, Maze growled when Anna reached for her, and they walked to the bar. Carefully Rachel maneuvered herself up onto the bar stool. “The family is shit, but Lucifer’s a good cook,” Maze said to her.

“Are you… if he’s my…?” she groaned, not knowing how to ask this very young woman if she was her grandmother.

“I am not, I am his partner, and… wife, I guess, I think that’s the human term for it,” Mazikeen said. “But I am not your grandmother, by blood. I put a lot of effort into you being sired though.”

“Oh.”

“What else?”

“What do you mean?”

“You have the same look Luci gets when he’s trying to sort out a problem,” Maze said.

“Who is Jason?” Rachel asked. “I… I can sense his name, but every time I try to remember he’s gone.”

“I don’t rightly know who Jason is, if I am to guess, I’d say he is your bonded. Most likely no one ever taught you to be a celestial being so when you bonded you did so unintentionally, probably to a human. Demons don’t help other demons, and angels would throw a fit if they had felt another of their precious, perfect siblings bond.”

“I’m not celestial,” Rachel stated. “I’m human.”

“Of course,” Mazikeen conceded. “Nonetheless, you’ve been resurrected, and you have a bond. It will be a while before full life is restored.”

“I don’t belong,” she whispered.

“You died at peace?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t… I just…”

“What do you see, child?” Mazikeen asked her.

“I see him, we’re just sitting there, at a tree,” she admitted. “He asks me to stay, but he never does.”

“Mmm… we’ll get you sorted out, and then it will all be fine, no need for this melancholy routine.”

“I need to get to Jason though,” Rachel whispered. “He’s in trouble.”

“Honey, all men are in trouble,” Mazikeen chuckled. “I am certain your Jason will be fine.”

“I didn’t want to leave, I didn’t want to, but… something made me, it, it hurt, it hurt a lot,” she whispered.

Mazikeen said nothing to that, only rubbing her shoulder lightly and humming a bit. Rachel wanted to get to Jason, she wanted him to stop hurting. She wanted… she wanted to go back.

Mostly, she wanted to remember him. Who the hell was Jason!?

* * *

Michael flew after the runes, the magic he felt pulsing and grimaced when he landed in LA. There were a few mortals gaping at him, he flicked his wrist which had them ceasing to be as he walked into the warehouse where he felt the highest concentration of similar Magic.

The runes painted the walls in blood, the place was bathed in blood.

Mortal blood. He also sensed an ancient weapon’s soul here.

His lips curled in disgust feeling his brother’s weapon here.

There’d been few things Father had given them, his own sword was forged of the same souls as Lucifer’s, and it was an invincible weapon. A weapon which would devour the soul of it’s host to maintain power. Unless it was in Lucifer’s hands.

His own sword, the fiery glory, which was his to command, had been used to cut his brother down, to send the rebellious brat to the pits of Hell where he would bow to Father’s will and be the punisher. Michael had had no intention of ever going to the Pits of Hell, he would not let his father down for such a punishment to be bestowed upon him.

In Lucifer’s fall, his weapon of primary choice, the All-Blade, was cast to Earth in pieces. Occasionally a mortal would master Lucifer’s weapon, but it was rare. This place though was seaped in Lucifer’s weapon’s aura though, which made him snarl in disgust. Bad enough his brother’s worshipers had broken the Laws of Life and resurrected something which should not have been resurrected, but now they were blatantly toying with Lucifer’s power.

Michael regretted not killing the bastard when he had had the chance. Especially after they had both escaped that infernal Cage! But Lucifer’s pet demon, Mazikeen of Lilim, youngest daughter of Lilith; Lucifer’s favorite pet, and right hand, had ensured that even Michael could follow Lucifer back to mortal plane. His ascent to Heaven, the reconnection with his Father’s essence, had only strengthen the Grace within him, and he had even brought back his siblings from the Empty with his Father’s aid.

Well, the ones who had never fallen.

He felt his brother flutter down beside him, Uriel stood behind him.

“The Spectre is collecting the stray souls,” Uriel stated.

“And the rogue celestial?” Michael asked standing, he saw the bloody footsteps, the running footprints, breaking the dust.

“I can find no pattern for them, nor the power,” Uriel said.

“Leads?”

“There was a spike of magic here, in Los Angeles,” Uriel stated briskly. He nodded as he touched the blood, the celestial energy was thrumming in this blood. It was dark, light, swirling, chaotic, calm, it was pulsing the energy of death and life, with so much and yet he couldn’t sense it.

“What do you want me to do?” Uriel demanded.

“This is Lucifer’s energy, I will find him,” Michael stated firmly. “I want you to hunt the celestial, find the pattern.”

He looked at Lucifer’s celestial energy splattering the walls; the blood and souls; everything here was gone, not dead, or in Heaven or Hell, whatever had attacked here, whoever wielded the piece of the All-Blade now, had eradicated these souls from existence, unlike the two billion sacrificed for this celestial’s life…

Who was this?

* * *

He was panting as he tried to catch his breath, the chains rattled where they held him up, his shoulders having gone numb and on fire all at the same time while. His head fell back and he felt the blood rolling down his skin, from his lips, from the wounds, the radiating ache had him smirking. The blood was in his eyes, he felt it sliding over his lashes as he looked at his captor.

“Is that all you got!?” he spat out, it had been weeks, and for the first time he felt the desperate pulse of life.

The small whimper had him looking over at the girl. She was huddled in the damp corner, her own chains heavy. He gave her a wink, as he spun lazily, suspended over the air.

“Ickle Robbie, the baby broken bird, all broken now,” the cackling voice demanded. “This is was more fun last time around,” he cackled stepping into the dying light.

“I’m not joking, the last time around, you should’ve seen this guy!” Joker laughed talking to the girl, she trembled.

“Alina, eyes on me,” he ordered as Joker threw a companionable arm around the nine year. The mousy girl looked at him with B’s blue eyes, if any doubts had been in his heart that she was B’s kid they disappeared as he looked at those eyes.

“Last time he was so fun, wheezing, and gasping, blood coughed up,” Joker teased.

“Alina, it’s okay,” he promised. He didn’t feel tired, or pissed, just resigned as he stared at the Joker. B might not save him this time, he was alright with that, or he was, now there was a small voice whispering in the back of his head to live. It sounded like Raven’s, but if he died it was okay, just so long as he held out until B got Alina out of here. B would, no way the asshole could let him down a second time; the bastard owed him.

“It’s a riot!” Joker cackled.

“Alina, what’d I tell you?” he asked.

“Little bird is watching over us,” she whispered.

“Right,” he nodded. Joker snorted.

“There’s no little angels looking over your shoulder, you’re all mine! Forsaken all hope all ye who enter here!” he cackled. “You see little mousy, the ickle Robbie here can’t save you or anyone, not even the angels come for him.”

“The little bird isn’t an angel, kid,” he stated firmly, even as he struggled to breath, his bones aching in the damp cold here. “She’s a demon, straight from the depth of Hell, Queen of it even.”

“And she’s forsaken even you,” Joker chuckled.

‘_Never_,’ the smoky voice whispered in his ear, then there was a low chill and the pulse of power.

“You sure about that?” he asked with a malicious smile, especially seeing Joker flinch and darted off to the shadows.

* * *

Rachel winced as she set aside her plate aside.

“So what’s the plan? We gank her and problem solve that,” he said.

“Killing Rachel is not happening!” Mazikeen snapped, Rachel jolted when a knife was slammed on the bar.

“Do I get a say in what you are doing to me?” Rachel asked.

“No,” four voices answered simultaneously.

“Why not?” she demanded.

“First, you claim not to remember… anything, then there’s two billion dead people, and you talked about summoning blades from your stomach,” Dean filled in.

“Also, there appears to be a psychotic husband after you, which will not resolve itself until we know which cult brought you back,” Lucifer stated.

“I’m just a witch!” Rachel snapped.

“Natural, Borrower or Student?” Sam demanded.

“Natural.”

“Satisfied, you’ve done the holy water on her, and the silver, and the salt, can we be done with Hunter paranoias now!?” Lucifer snapped.

“Haven’t done iron,” Dean said menacingly.

“Alright, I’ve had enough of all this,” Gabriel stated.

“You can’t kill me,” Rachel stated quietly. There was a pounding ache in her head, she remembered that. She remembered that, she couldn’t fight it, she couldn’t deny it, there was a fact in her head that she couldn’t die.

“Not in the traditional ways,” Raphael stated. “Look, whatever, and whoever you are, you are important to us. A celestial key so to speak, and we are going to figure out what to do,” Raphael informed her.

“I… I can’t be important,” Rachel sighed. “I’m just a witch, and I need to get to Jason.”

“You cannot remember a thing, love, you are not going anywhere, even to Jason,” Lucifer warned. “And now for my plan,” Lucifer stated.

“I’m not following any plan of yours,” Dean snapped.

“You will or you will have Michael tearing the world as you know it apart, with whatever else he can summon from the Empty, Hell and Heaven combined,” Lucifer stated.

“What are you planning Luci?” Amenadiel sighed.

“A game of keep away,” he answered honestly.

“You want me to what? Run?” Rachel demanded.

“My dear, until we know who and what is after you, running is the best option. You are a Key, understand, a Key to a door I designed myself, a door only you will ever be able to open, and it’s a door my Father wants access to,” Lucifer stated.

“Why would you do that?” Sam sputtered.

“Simple really. I didn’t want to play Daddy Dearest’s game,” Lucifer snapped. “You’ve all met the bastard! You want him to have supreme power!? Or Mother!? I created outs! Safety nets, especially when they both neglected us. Oh sure, Michael, the perfect child, the one Father molded us to be like, mindless drones trusting His will. But that didn’t matter, He Left US!” Lucifer bellowed.

“Luci, it wasn’t like that!” Anna defended.

“It was! You know how I know?” Lucifer demanded. “I raised you! I was there, every fledgling lesson, ever stumble, every fall, yes, Raphael and Gabriel aided me, but no one was there. Nothing we will ever do will matter to Him! We are only good to Him for His wars! And when those are over, he discards us for a new project.”

“What did you do Luci?” Gabriel asked lowly.

“Before or after I created Trigon?” he demanded. “Or before or after the Fall? I’ve done many things.”

“Lucifer?” Amenadiel snarled.

“I locked Father up,” Lucifer stated. “Oh sure he could lock me up, cast me to Hell, enrole me as his eternal rival and enemy. But I fought the wars, I faced the Darkness, I raised his army, I did it, I did it all. So I made a deal. A deal not even Father can weasel out of.

“I made the deal when I made Trigon,” he dismissed.

“You’re…” Rachel sputtered. “I can’t,” she stated as she stood and darted off. Weaving through the people Rachel shoved her way through the doors, gasping for air, willing it to fill her lungs, she couldn’t… she couldn’t breathe! She couldn’t think! Oh this was too much! She couldn’t… she…

“Hello,” a voice rippled through the air, which had her looking up at the man who had stood over her when she had drawn breath. Her knees shook as she took a step back, her hands were curling, everything in her was at war now, fight or flight.

Instincts said flight from experience, with the way he was leering at her, but everything within her said she should fight, she was a fighter. She wasn’t going to flee.

“How’d you find me?” she asked.

“Followed the blood, yours is… unique,” he answered as he took a step towards her. There was a sudden clicking, the safety was off as Dean Winchester materialized behind him with a low whistle to get her attacker’s attention. “Do you truly dare to stand between man and wife?”

“I dare to stand between a rapist and a girl,” Dean snarled. “Rachel,” his voice was level as he called her. She looked between the man who wanted her dead, and the man who had been forcing his way on her. She darted to Dean, tucking herself behind him as she peered at the back of her attacker’s head.

“Big mistake,” the man chuckled. “For I am the life blood to save the world, she is my godly wife.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so, scram, or I pull the trigger right here,” Dean said.

“You won’t do it in the street, I am aware of your kind and you seek discretion.”

“Test me,” Dean challenged.

“I will see you soon, Rachel,” the man smiled eerily.

“It’ll be a cold day in Hell when that happens,” she snarled.

“We are bound, wife.” And with that the man walked off to an alley, she blinked up at Dean then.

* * *

Dean looked down at the girl, she was unnervingly small. He would admit that, she looked so small and weak, nothing about what he had seen though screamed weakness, though she was obviously terrified. Everything about her was a fighter, he could admire that, though he had seen her confusion and fear a lot, he could see she was genuine, and Jack felt her genuine emotions too. He wanted to ask more about that, but he couldn’t.

She had run out, and before anyone else could move he found himself following her.

She was just so damn Small! It was annoying really, she was a celestial being, everyone said so, and right now all the angels were arguing about what to do, or what Luci had or hadn’t done, which was apparently both upsetting and relieved to all of them, and Dean just thought that it was all stupid. It was Fucking Lucifer For Fuck’s Sake! Why the HELL should they Trust Anything He Said!? But apparently, because the other two archangels, Raphael, and Gabriel knew some of what Lucifer was talking about, mainly about Trigon, creation, a door, and this girl being a key to undo everything and for Chuck to be able to start over; it was enough to unite the squabbling siblings right then.

He didn’t get it, he didn’t try to, it was way above his paygrade and worries, but with Jack asking questions, and Sam now soaking up information he had thought it wise to go after Rachel before she hurt people. Witch, celestial, whatever the fuck she was, she was dangerous, and powerful if the angels were to be believed, but he didn’t care. She was out there on the loose and that wasn’t alright.

“You’re trouble girl,” Dean informed her after the creep who had walked up to her left and was out of his sight. Turning his attentions fully on the girl he looked her over, his Hunter instincts assessing her. She was small, slight, in shape, from the way she was prepping to attack the guy he’d just warned off, he’d guess she had some hand to hand training, how much he didn’t know. But nothing about her screamed menacing, and unlike Jack, nothing about her was out of control. She was rather composed, elegant, and he’d even go so far as to say classy.

“So I’m gathering,” she sighed bitterly.

“So this Jason guy, he know who you are?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she admitted rubbing her brow a bit. “I’m sorry, I wish, I wish to everything, that I knew if he’d know me or not but I just don’t know.”

“What can you tell me right now that’ll stop me from killing your ass and sparing us all the headache?”

“Nothing,” she admitted with a shrug. “I don’t belong her, but killing me, it won’t resurrect the two billion dead that it took to bring me back here. And I don’t know where I am, I do know I am a witch, and my name is Rachel Roth. I don’t have anything else.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m positive. I just… I feel,” she gestured in frustration at her chest. “Like I need to get to Jason, like he’ll… he… he keeps me safe,” she whispered.

“I get that,” he nodded. Cas did the same for him, though he couldn’t explain it. There was also an instinctive level of know where Cas was, or the general vicinity at least, but Dean never could pin point how that information would pop into his head.

“I’m not here for people to fight over, and I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to be here at all,” she admitted.

“You think you died?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“I did that,” he admitted. “Cas pulled me from Hell.”

“I… I don’t think I went to Hell,” she admitted.

“Heaven, it’s a lovely place.”

“No, I don’t think I was there either, or anywhere really.”

“What do you remember from before you waking up?” he asked her pointblank.

“A willow tree,” she answered. “We were sitting at a willow tree, and there was a hand holding mine,” she admitted.

“I have no idea where you were then,” Dean admitted.

“It wasn’t… it wasn’t heaven, I felt, I needed to stay with the other soul, I needed to be there for him, I’m supposed to be there for him. I picked him,” she stated.

“You picked him?”

“He picked me back, but I picked him. He’s my person,” she clarified. It didn’t clarify a damn thing in his mind, but it sounded similar to his own thought process regarding Cas. He looked at her, she had an earnest, if apathetic expression on.

“I believe you,” he said softly. “But I don’t trust you.”

“I’m not asking for your trust.”

“No, you’re not, Lucifer is, and I can’t trust him, you make one threatening move and I will end you,” he warned. “And if you don’t think you can die I will find a way,” he warned.

“I understand,” she nodded slowly.

“Good, now get your ass back inside.”

She walked in, and he rubbed his face over. This is a bad idea was all he could think. Walking after her he looked at Cas and Jack who stared at her with large eyes as if she was insane. He held up his hand for peace before walking over to her.

“As I was saying, the Impala of the Winchesters is the safest place for her aside from maybe the bunker or that saferoom your friend Bobby has in South Dakota,” Lucifer stated firmly, cutting off whatever argument they had been having.

“Look, whatever we want to do, we want to do it fast, I think she’s got a supernatural tracker on her, a dude claiming to be her husband just accosted her on the street.” Dean stated.

All eyes snapped on him, then the archangels looked at her.

“Right, let’s split up, Mazikeen, go with the Winchesters, and check over Rachel, do not contact anyone, I will find you in a day with supplies, from there we will plan.” Lucifer ordered, everyone leapt at his order. “Amenadiel, I need you to find the person claiming to be her husband.”

“And what are you going to do brother?”

“Throw Michael off the scent before we’re all doomed.”


	5. Tortured Souls

Rachel found herself bundled up in the backseat of a 1967 Chevy Impala, dressed in old boots, yoga pants, and a hoodie three times too large for her. She had a brief thought that Jason would love the car, but she didn’t know why she thought that.

“You’ll take Rachel with you, to the Bunker,” Lucifer stated.

“What!? No, no we will not!” Dean snapped.

“Yes, you will, the Bunker has the strongest wards to hide something like Rachel, I’ll even move the Bunker to be beneath Singer’s house,” Gabriel stated.

“Mazikeen, you will go with the Gem to ensure her safety do whatever you need to keep her from Michael and whoever else he sends for Rachel.” Lucifer stated.

“A demon isn’t getting in my baby!” Dean snapped.

“Unless you want Michael to invade your body and soul again with his Grace to kill Rachel you will take Mazikeen with you, as she is the only creature, other than perhaps myself, Father, or Death, who can at least stand a chance against him,” Lucifer stated.

“What would Michael send after Rachel?” Amenadiel demanded.

“I would guess he’d send Spectre,” Azrael said softly.

“Whatever, here’s my bag, move over Rachel,” Mazikeen said. With great carefulness; as her body still felt it had been torn apart. Maze plopped down beside her, with a small smile she traced Rachel’s hair out of her eyes, and Rachel looked away. None of this felt right, it felt familiar, but not right.

“What’s the next move?” Rachel asked.

“I don’t know, but we’ll figure this out together,” Maze promised her.

“Why are you helping me?” she asked.

“Because this is what family does,” Mazikeen said. “We may not be blood, Rachel. But I have cultivated your family lines and family Magic for millennium, I watched your family build up, I gathered your Magic from the most prominent Magic lines. I have waited a long time to meet you,” Maze smiled.

“Why?”

“Because you change everything Rachel,” Mazikeen stated with awe.

“But I’m just… I’m me?” Rachel whispered.

“You’re special,” Mazikeen stated.

“You better be,” Dean snarled grumpily, as he slid into the passenger seat. “Jack and I will take you to Singer’s you’ll be safe there,” he sighed.

“Hi, I am very pleased to be travelling with you,” Jack informed her.

“Hello Jack,” Rachel sputtered.

“I guess I am your uncle,” the kid told her.

Rachel quirked a brow at that.

“No, no you are not!” Dean snapped.

“But!”

“No.”

“Sam and I will stay here and assist,” Castiel said, appearing by the driver side window. Rachel took a heavy breath, she didn’t get what was happening, and now she felt like she had disrupted everyone’s lives. She didn’t get what had happened to her life. It was not like she had ever been so important; and yet in her gut she felt that thought to be a lie. She was able to take care of herself, before at least. Before she had a firm sense of what she could do, and that it was near impossible, she took care of herself.

“Stay safe,” Jack said.

“We’ll try, Rowena will meet you in Nevada,” Sam said. “Stay safe, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean responded as he revved up the engine and started pulling out into LA traffic. Rachel twisted around to watch Lux shrink into the distance. Lucifer stood there, she watched him disappear into the crowd.

“So Rachel, any clues as to how you are?” Jack asked her.

“Jason,” Rachel stated.

“What do you know about Jason?” Dean demanded.

“He’s… big,” Rachel answered. “I mean really big, I always have to look up to him I think,” she answered.

“Really?” Dean raised a brow. Rachel nodded as she leaned back to stare at Dean.

“I think so,” she admitted.

“Do you know where he is?” Jack asked.

“Nope,” she answered.

“The bond won’t work that way, and a soul split is very complicated,” Maze stated.

“Why can’t I remember anything though!” Rachel snarled in frustration. “It’s all there I can feel it but I cannot reach it, I cannot remember it. It’s a tattered remain on my mind, a thread I can’t find, more frustrating than a ghost hair!”

“Bobby will be able to fix it!” Jack assured her.

“No, no he won’t,” Mazikeen said firmly. “Only Rachel and Jason can fix this, but until then we will be keeping her away from Michael and whatever else comes after Rachel until Rachel remembers enough to get home.”

“Can’t we google her?” Dean asked.

“You can try, but it won’t change the fact that until she pieces this together we will not get anywhere any time soon, this isn’t just some monster of magic you can out maneuver, this is Magic, and it is delicate, Rachel is delicate, and she alone will have to sort this out.” Maze stated fiercely.

“How do you know that?”

“Well, because Luci and I created you, so I have a good idea that everything will work out for you. You are the most special creation in existence. More powerful than an Original, more dangerous than Trigon, more than even God Himself, you are so much more Rachel, and I have faith that you will be okay.” Mazikeen promised her.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I didn’t make you to be weak, you were forged in Hellfire, you are indestructible, we pick up the pieces and we re-forge, you’re a survivor,” Mazikeen stated.

“You seem to know an awful lot about her,” Dean said.

“Who am I?” Rachel asked Mazikeen.

“I don’t know directly, I just know because I spent a lot of time creating your family line.” Mazikeen said. “Part of what I was doing while Lucifer was being an idiot in the Cage.”

“Wasn’t he always in the Cage?” Dean demanded.

“No, when he unleashed that Black Plague, then he was in the Cage,” Maze snorted.

Rachel snickered, it sounded ridiculous and hilarious and stupid that Lucifer would be thrown in a cage in general. An all powerful archangel thrown in a cage like an annoying cat.

* * *

Lucifer watched his granddaughter be driven away with a deep sense of dread. Maze would be there to protect Rachel until he could get to her. He looked at his siblings and then at the tall Wincester.

“Right, we will need mortal help,” Lucifer said shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned back to Lux.

“What is going on?” Sam demanded.

“Many things,” Lucifer said firmly. “First, that two billion, it is probably a larger number when factoring in near by life forces, so the two billion dead here, that people know of, which dropped simultaneously are part of a sacrifice needed to bring a celestial being like Rachel back. Second, to do this sacrifice would require a being of extreme power to be a funnel to activate the two billion dead; which would mean a Nephilim or a powerful set of Charmed Ones were killed. And as the only Nephilim I am aware of that currently exists, since the death of Jane and the Queen of Sheeba, is Jack. Third, Michael will be after Rachel, if only to turn the cosmos debt to being even, to balance the scales. But Michael will not be here for avenging, he’ll be here for revenge.

“And fourth, whatever Michael sends after her, will not care about the delicate balance of life, it will tear apart the very reality in which we exist.” Lucifer stated firmly. “So what we are going to do is prepare, I have her essence, I will get a mortal to create the divergence. We will then be working on keeping Michael’s minions busy while we get her to the Bunker. From there we will have to figure out what to do for Rachel.”

“What is Rachel that it took such a massive body count to be brought back?”

“Rachel is the Gem of Scath, a connection to the multiverse,” Lucifer said. “She is a key to the Door of Creation, something I locked from Father and Michael. Rachel isn’t just a witch, or a celestial. She is an Endless, unbound by their rules and duties, infinite power with Destiny, Death, Desire, Destruction, Delirium, Despair, and Dreams. She is an Archangel, a creature of Light and Dark, of creation itself. A Demon, a creature of darkness, of Hellfire, created to fight. And a Mortal, of pure Magic, she is the closest thing to living Magic than can exist. She is more dangerous than any demon or Original. She is easily the most dangerous thing to our existence, and to bring something of her power back from the dead it would require an equal and dangerous count of souls.

“Souls are a very powerful conduit of existence and good for gaining and detracting power, it’s dangerous. And souls have different values. Some mean more than others for their intents, for what they do, for what they mean, some have more value because of what deals they have made. Rachel is a very powerful mortal soul, it would take an equal force to drag her soul back to the plane of the living. Even a fraction of it.”

“So what is Michael likely to do?” Sam asked. Lucifer shrugged.

“Last I saw my brother was when we escaped the Cage, I landed in Los Angeles, and I have no idea where he landed. Mazikeen saw to it that we were separated.”

“Most likely Michael will summon the Spectre to hunt down Rachel,” Azrael said. “Spectre, even against a celestial at full power would be formidable, he’ll be able to take Rachel out.”

“Which means we will have to create diversions, and Luci, if Spectre comes across us he will end us,” Amenadiel pointed out.

“So we best not cross paths with him,” Raphael said.

“No, I will need you and Gabriel to return home, see if there’s a way to sever his connection to Spectre,” Lucifer said.

“What is Spectre?” Sam asked.

“The Spectre is the embodiment of dear ol’ Dad’s vengeance on earth, usually a vengeful human soul is bound to the power, and he uses the divine gifts Daddy bestowed on him to punish the wicked,” Lucifer sneered. “Bloody amateur though.”

“What?”

“He’s a vengeful spirit, and he’s not good at vengeance, Michael was given him as his gift. Like the Mark of Cain was mine, it is a power we wielded in the War.” Lucifer said. “But these gifts are not gifts, they twist and distort us, and out true purpose, Michael has never released the Spectre, and that vengeance has tainted Michael, along with never gaining Father’s love and approval.”

“I don’t…”

“Archangels, particularly Lucifer and Michael, were sired with purpose, we have purpose, and over the millenniums our purposes have been distorted, but we remain largely the same as our original state because of choices we’ve made at points to discard Dad’s gifts. Luci is a warrior, a punisher, he’s good at it. Now, the gifts father bestowed upon us, it distorted us, it was tainted with Darkness, because the gifts were given by Mother. Having our purpose distorted, and our family taken from us, it destroyed us,” Gabriel said. “I left, I was tired of fighting. Lucifer rebelled, and pissed off Father. Raphael drifted off, and Michael stayed to try to lead. Problem is Michael can’t lead, he hates humanity and creation, and he has no idea how to connect. I blame the Spectre for that.”

“Spectre as his only advisor and constant companion would be tainting,” Raphael agreed dryly.

“We will need to find the Nephilim used for the sacrifice, see who’s it was,” Amenadiel said.

“Linda and Charlie will be moved to my lake house, it’s heavily warded, and safe, it’ll keep them hidden from Michael for the time being,” Lucifer stated.

“Can I meet Charlie?" Castiel asked.

“The good doctor would probably be more comfortable around humans than other angels, we have not been on speaking terms with any of you for some time,” he said. “Careful though, the good doctor likes to fix things! Sam you will accompany Castiel, the lake house is in Colorado, I will program the GPS.”

“And what about us?” Gabriel demanded.

* * *

Constantine had decided that he was officially done with all of it. Fighting the Darkness alone was exhausting; and he didn’t care about the hints Zed had left behind it wasn’t enough, there weren’t enough people in this fight with him, and he was exhausted.

But that’s not what brought him and his house to New Orleans. Chas was on holiday with Geraldine at Disney World; they had earned uninterrupted father-daughter time. And near New Orleans there was a magic school, where Raven’s cousin attended.

Which is what brought him to the middle of the Bayou, with nary an idea of where he really was, as he looked for a large plantation near Moon Scar Island. He didn’t know Mary-Beth, or her siblings too well, but it had been almost a half of year since Raven had died, and it was near Raven’s birthday. He didn’t want to spend it alone.

Raven had wormed her way into his heart; despite his warding against it, and she had made herself important to him. She was his best pupil, she was dangerous, she was controlled, she was a quick study, and she was, despite her crippling fear of herself, fearless. Her confidence, her abilities, and her knowledge, Constantine was always impressed by her.

Also, they had grown close, personally. Similar standards they held themselves to, their ghosts, tastes in music, and morals, the cunning thinking, and views on life. He had found himself drawn to her, fondly, and thought of her as a surrogate daughter after a while, she was his quickest pupil, and most determined. She annoyed him though with be a legitimate fan of Mucus Membrane; and she had made him autograph her album; he’d been embarrassed. But overall, Raven was a good person, even for a demon. Though he suspected she wasn’t just a demon, there was so much more to her, of this he was certain.

Finally he reached the Beaureguard Plantation, Moon Scar Island was across the way, he saw.

The plantation house was massive, daunting, it was white with dark green shudders. There was an elegance to the giant house, in it’s old standing. Constantine could feel the House of Mystery ripple with envy, which had him reassuring the old Mill House it was perfectly lovely as well. The archway over the drive read Grimwood Finishing Academy, he saw many supernaturals running about. There was a very willowy woman, purple hair, pale skin, brilliant green eyes coming towards him, which had him snuffing out his cigarette before she reached him.

“Hello, I am Sibella, it is fang-tastic to meet you,” she smiled, showing off her sharp fangs.

“John Constantine, I’m here to talk with Mary-Beth Williams, and her brother, Billy,” he said.

“I know, I got a call from Mrs. Williams earlier,” she said politely. He sensed her distrust of him but kept a smile in place.

* * *

Michael stood over Los Angeles as he watched all the Ley Lines and the magic coursing through the city. There was a lot of power here, he didn’t know where to begin. But the safest assumption was here, or at least near, the power had run to hide into the magic of the city here. It was unnerving, but he would find whatever was summoned from the other side would be returned.

He would return the abomination to Hell where it belonged, of that he was certain.

But he would need assistance, he could feel the rogue siblings here, which unnerved him at their numbers. He’d have to destroy the opposition while he was here, to eliminate two birds with one stone in a manner of thinking.

He summoned his angels then, feeling them land beside him, he looked at his younger siblings.

“We came,” Zuriel stated.

“We are busy, brother, the influx of dead to sort through,” Zachairah grumbled.

“Demons are hunting, and loose,” Zuriel muttered sourly.

“And they are after whatever was brought back,” Michael said. “By whatever means necessary, and destroy it. Many of our siblings who have lost sight are here, destroy them as well.”

* * *

He was laying on the cold concrete ground, his eyes were heavy, and his breathing hurt, the shadows were dancing a bit as the small trembling body pressed tightly against his own. Carefully he trailed his bloody hand through the mousy hair.

“How long have we been here?” Alina asked.

“I don’t know,” he admitted tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes opened.

“Who’s little bird?” Alina asked, he saw the nine year old peering at him curiously, she had B’s eyes. And she definitely looked like Martha, same delicate, aristocratic build, and a bright port-wine stain on her left eye.

“Someone I used to know,” he answered heavily.

“What happened to her?”

“She died,” he replied. “Saving our family.”

“Oh. Is anyone looking for us?”

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation. They had to be looking for them.

“What’s my dad like?” Alina asked.

“Bruce?” he rasped weakly, his throat felt parched and his tongue was heavy, the metallic taste of blood was still heavy on his lips, and he felt too tired to hold on. There were fingers combing through his hair, he was sure of it.

“Yeah.”

“We call him B, not dad, Dami calls him father,” he murmured. “He’s… he’s complicated, but he’ll love you, he’ll save you. He saves his kids,” he breathed tiredly. “Till then, just stay small and out of sight, stay silent, no matter what the Joker does to me.”

“But!”

“I can take it kid, I can take it,” he promised. “I’m going to get us out of this,” he promised. Just as soon as he knew what happened to the All-Blades, and how to escape he’d get them out. Until then, he’d take the pain.

_Rest, I’ll take it now_, her smoky voice whispered. Closing his eyes, he saw her sitting there, his head in her lap, she smiled a bit. _I’ll take care of you._

* * *

Lucifer finished drawing the summoning on the ground when his phone rang. Tossing the chalk at Raphael he pulled it out of his pocket.

“Hello Detective,” he greeted.

“Lucifer,” she started. “Dan told me you rejected working with him or anyone who isn’t me and there was a ritualistic, satanic cult murder.”

“Well, it was to Satin, and not me, and it wasn’t a cult murder, it was a slaughter probably mystical. And as I know the LAPD holds a firm, no Magic belief policy I can be of no further assistance. Tell me though, have you found your mother?” he asked.

“Yes, and she’s…” Chloe broke off with a broken sob.

“I am sorry for your loss detective, it seems no one escaped the sacrifice unscathed,” he sighed tiredly. He was particularly fond of this human, but there was no aid he could offer or comfort to be had.

“I think Trixie and I will be here, we’ll plan a small memorial and service,” she whispered. “Could you come?”

“I would detective, but I am currently in the midst of handling my own family affairs. If I can be there I will, but I make no promises.”

“You lost someone as well?”

“In a manner of speaking, I gained family,” he replied. “I am sorry, but I must go. Call if you need anything.”

Hanging up on her he turned back to the spell.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Gabriel said.

“Constantine is the only mortal clever enough, and invested in pissing off celestials enough, to do it properly,” Lucifer stated crisply as he rolled up his sleeves.

“And summoning him here?” Raphael said.

“I’ll get a bucket,” Anna darted off.

“I still don’t get why one of us can’t do the spell!” Balthazar declared.

“Because we will need mortal essence, as none of us are mortal or have mortal essence within our abilities we need a mortal with just grey enough morals to do this,” Lucifer stated. “Constantine is that mortal, as Rowena will no doubt be with the Winchesters, and the Originals are not inclined to help anyone unless it helps them.”

“We could summon any sorcerer and you want that one,” Raphael grumbled.

“I don’t like this Luci,” Azrael said.

“Too late, now stand back,” Lucifer ordered as he grabbed the summoning herbs, and took a deep breath.

“And what if he doesn’t come?” Gabriel demanded.

“He can attempt to tell me to sod off, then proceed to pay his debt or have his lung cancer back,” he snapped. “Now shut it! I’m attempting to concentrate.

“That could be dangerous for you, Luci,” Amenadiel mused.

Lucifer glared at his siblings before closing his eyes, taking a levelling breath and started speaking in Enochian for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Constantine was walking after Sibella, looking over the plantation grounds, it was June, the heat was sweltering and almost enough temptation for him to remove his coat, not that he would. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked up the steps of the old house.

“So what is this Moonscar Island?”

“That is where we grow the worlds hottest chili peppers, Mr. Rogers has been fang-tastic about splitting the land between the plantation and the school,” she smiled at him. “Moonscar is also an excellent place of voodoo, and ancestral magic, a very powerful magic focal point in Louisiana, right beside New Orleans itself,” she said.

“Interesting,” he nodded, looking out at the distance he saw a few bayou boats and piragues at the docks.

“The children love going to Moonscar, very haunted, and a good place to commune with the dead and souls,” she smiled.

“About that,” he started.

“Grimwood was warded against the theft of souls, none of our students were lost, though others were not nearly as lucky. Many lost family members, and many of our students remain here for their safety, including the Williams siblings, the entire set of Charmed Ones,” she informed him.

“I see.”

“Good, this way, Mr. Constantine.”

“It’s just Constantine.”

“Very well.”

He was just about to walk across the threshold when he felt a pull in his gut, which had him stumbling back a few steps, gasping for breath. He tried to counter the spell, he could feel the runes swirling around him, but then they slammed into him, and before he could even counter it, he was rolling on the marble floor at the feet of many there.

“What the bloody hell!” Constantine snapped struggling to his feet, throwing off the chains of runes wrapping around him. Finally upright he looked around. There were five of them, he could take them, or he thought he could until their wings were spread, revealing what had summoned him.

“What bloody hell do you useless wankers want now!?” he snapped. “Can’t cock up a damned soul’s life enough, you have to summon me up to muck it up further!”

“John Constantine,” a smooth voice said, which had him spinning around to stare at the tall, blond, dangerous, predatory man who could only be described as beautiful. Alarm bells went off in his head screaming that he had met this man. “You owe me a debt, I am here to collect.”

“And who the bloody hell are you!?” he demanded. The man’s posh accent, and stance spoke of royalty.

“Lucifer Morningstar, I believe we made a deal for Astra Louge, and her eternal damnation being rectified.”

“Oh bloody hell.” He gaped. He remembered the deal, he remembered the demon he had made it with, her face half hidden by a white mask; similar to the Phantom of the Opera, she had made the deal on Lucifer’s behalf.

“Quite right,” Lucifer agreed.

* * *

Bruce rubbed his face over, unable to breath or calm down.

It’d been almost seven months since Raven’s death. Which was hard enough for their family to handle, but now…

His eyes flicked up to the only crazed video he had received of Jason. Two months ago, on April 27th, the Joker had somehow, successfully, abducted Jason from the docks of Gotham. Shooting Ace three times, they had found the dog when a distress button had been activated.

Surrounding footage revealed nothing of Jason’s abduction. The only thing of significance it showed was a young girl or eight or nine years of age, running out of a black van, two goons following after they stopped the van, and the girl running for the docks. He had studied that face a thousand times, the sheer terror on her face. She had a large birthmark, red, over her left eye, a diamond shape blotch, dirty blonde-light brown hair, blue eyes, she was small, boney, he’d dare to say a street kid because no one had reported her missing. CPS had no file on her, and with a birthmark like that on her face he knew she’d be distinct. He watched as she ran right for Jason, Jason had dropped the bottle of whiskey in his hands and moved fast. Ace had moved with his master, just as fluid.

Ace took down the first aggressor, a bite for the throat, the dog and killed the man the moment he had set sights on him. Not that the goon knew it. Bruce watched the surveillance tape as the goon’s arm swung up, a shot was fired into Ace’s gut, didn’t slow the dog, the dog’s teeth tore into the man as Jason threw a knife at the goon shooting his dog. Jason caught the girl, twisting around to take three bullets in his back before Ace caught the other goon’s arm. Jason was fast, the attack was twice as brutal as Ace’s when he released the kid, attacking with his full strength, the goon was dead before he hit the ground.

Bruce watched as Ace sat at Jason’s feet, panting happily, accepting the praise as Jason scratched the dog’s ears and coaxed the girl closer. The girl was hesitant to touch Ace, but once she did she melted, sobbing into the dog’s chest.

Something must’ve startled Jason because the last thing Bruce saw was his son spinning to stand upright, grabbing a goon’s gun, then the tape cut off just as something knocked Jason off his feet and blood splattered all over Ace and the girl.

Evidence showed Ace had attacked then, no footage showed the attack, but it was brutal, two other dogs; found dead at the scene; shot, Ace was shot twice, near a copious amount of Jason’s blood. Ace was alive, thanks to Damian’s efforts, the big German Shepard though was a shadow of himself, looking for his master.

DNA at the scene had informed Bruce that the two dead goons were ex-militants from South Africa, no one would claim them.

The next evidence was the video tape which had shown up at Wayne Manor April 29th, a hostage video, Jason strung up, Joker cackling in delight, the deranged joy of the Joker, and Jason’s look of exhausted fury. His son’s face had a deep J carved into the left cheek, just below the eye. It was deep and Bruce feared the worse. Or he did until the end of the video when Jason headbutted and kneed the Joker as hard as he could, the camera was dropped and blacked out there.

But nothing in the video revealed where Jason or the mystery girl was. A dark cell like room, which could be any ancient basement in Gotham, and outside of Gotham. There were no ambient noises to go off of, and there were no hints.

The latest video was of Joker meticulously carving a very thick, big, and accurate Bat sigil into Jason’s chest. Peeling layers of skin off down to the muscle, so Jason’s chest had no skin within the sigil. Bruce wanted to kill the Joker, but there were no hints as to where Jason was.

Two months! And nothing! Bruce wanted to scream!

Even Harley and Ivy were having no luck in their search for Jason, and Victor couldn’t figure out the system the Joker was using; it was so old that Victor said it wouldn’t surprise him to be a reel camera of some sort with actual film.

They were hitting deadends every which way. And Clark couldn’t find or hear Jason, between the lead of the city and the ambient noises which filled Gotham.

And now, there were two billion confirmed dead on the planet, all simultaneously dying at the precise same moment. Of course, Jason hadn’t been of those two billion, the newest video sent showed that, as Joker pranced and preened and paraded that poor, terrified little girl in front of Jason. Everytime Joker moved to hurt the girl though Jason would say something, lip reading had Bruce knowing that it was always some witty comeback, sassy taunt, malicious statement which would have the Joker furious and attacking Jason instead of the girl.

The JL intercom demanded his attention, and with a heavy sigh he answered.

“We’ve confirmed a list of dead JL members, Titans and Young Justice, the count is still in process. Intergalactically thought the Green Lanterns are estimating a trillion, heaviest hits off planets near us, but still,” Diana filled in for him. “We could use your help Bruce.”

“Not until Jason is home,” he answered firmly. With that he hung up. Selina walked up behind him, her hands slid over and around his shoulders and chest until her head rested on his shoulder.

“We’re going to find him this time,” she assured him.

“I’m not stopping until we do,” he murmured turning to touch his brow to her temple.

“I think I have a lead, Jane Doe, two months back, wheeled into Gotham General, OD on Joker Toxin,” she murmured.


	6. Return of the Four-Eyed Raven

Lucifer leaned on the bar, sipping his bourbon as he pondered what would be happening with this encounter. He had stopped hiding his power, it was now or never when Michael would show up. Michael would come, if only for his vendetta against him, Lucifer knew that their rivalry and hatred of each other would trump whatever nonsense Michael thought he should be doing. It had been that way since their fledgling days. Lucifer of course knew that Michael still wanted him dead, as well as their ‘rogue’ siblings. Having raised over half his siblings though he knew that Michael did not hold them in the same regard. Especially the ones who would break free of dear ol’ Dad’s hold.

He heard the heavy flap of wings, which had him looking up from the books of Lux; because he still had to do this tedious nonsense mortals so loved.

Michael and he were twins, and his brother’s only difference in their looks was the black eyes. Michael had never been touched by light, never thought to create it.

“Ah, Michael, I was wondering when you would show up,” Lucifer said looking at his books before shutting them. Sniffer dangling from his fingers he smiled maliciously at his twin. Michael walked over to him, heavy weapon of choice in hand.

“I’m here to end you,” Michael snarled.

“Oh really?” Lucifer smirked as he set his drink aside.

“I know you had something to do with the trillion dead!” Michael hissed.

“Oh please,” he snorted. “You couldn’t do it in the Cage, you couldn’t do it in your vessel, you couldn’t even do it when I leveled the bloody playing field and just handed you the weapon to do so. What makes you think you can now?”

“Because Father won’t stand for the trillion you’ve killed,” Michael sneered.

“Oh dearie me, shall I take the blame for that as well as the plagues, or the fact Daddy didn’t come save you from my prison?” Lucifer asked.

“You killed a trillion souls,” he snapped.

“That low? And why would I do that?” he asked.

“You are you,” Michael said.

“And you are nothing but an evil and a deceiver!” Michael shouted.

“Brother, brother, losing your temper now, of all times, such a deception of your perfect façade to fight with your little brother,” Lucifer sneered. “How unlike you to lose that precious control.”

“You killed a trillion mortal souls.”

“No, no I did not.” Lucifer stated. “But I have an idea who did. What I can’t figure out is how, perhaps you can help me out with that, brother.”

“This trickery is your fault!”

“Hardly, tricks are much more up our younger brother’s alley than mine. But, here’s the problem, and I for the life of me cannot figure it out. You see,” Lucifer said pouring himself more to drink before looking back at Michael. He had Michael’s curiosity, which was enough to stall his idiot brother and maybe find out the answers he wanted. “To do a sacrifice of that magnitude would require a power no mortal possesses, and I would know. I have a set of Charmed Ones from the purest Magic line ever sired, and while they are promising to be very powerful, they couldn’t even sacrifice a trillion souls. No, that would require a different, divine power source altogether.

“Which is where I am drawing a blank,” Lucifer stated. “Because it would require the harnessing and channeling of a Nephilim’s power. Which would be irresponsible, and the few that exist have been accounted for.

“The Queen of Sheba became Azar and created her own dimension after her hubby’s untimely death. Shame for King Solomon, they were a rather beautiful love story. Gabriel’s spawn perished at your blade, Ragnar Lodbrok. Jane, who was killed by Castiel when Metatron deceived him. Jack, because of my deals with Destiny and Dream. But they’re all accounted for. But then I remembered when we broke out of the Cage, and no one found you for a few years; before and during the Fall,” Lucifer stated.

“Now, I would think that after you outlawed Nephilims, and went through killing them so horrifically because Daddy ordered it, you’d not only enforce it, but honor your own law. But then I remember, after that Cage, you were so broken, and wherever you landed, I bet there was a mortal who took mercy upon you and brought you home, helped you. Which would be the first kindness an immortal weapon would be receiving.

“If it is in human nature to seek comfort, what makes you think it’d be different for you?” Lucifer watched as Michael paled at every word he said, which had him smiling maliciously as he walked forward. “So, there was a human, and I am guessing that you and she did the St. George in the sheets. Such a hypocrite, brother, you should be ashamed.”

“I didn’t sire Nephilim,” Michael snapped.

“No, but I bet if you had you wouldn’t know, I bet one morning you flew off, leaving that poor mortal alone, suffering and pregnant, no the foggiest idea as to how they got that way too. Who was she!” he snapped.

“Dead,” Michael answered. Lucifer stopped before his brother then. “That may very well be, but that does not make the child dead.”

“I… I would’ve felt it,” Michael snapped.

“The hive mind you have enforced upon our siblings, and their offspring does not work when one rejects the angel sire!” Lucifer snapped. “Are you really so conceited to believe that you control everything!”

“ENOUGH! Michael roared tackling him down, Lucifer rolled them, evading the punches as he used his wings to launch upwards, keeping himself out of Michael’s reach.

“You sired the Nephilim which was sacrificed, which killed the trillion mortal souls! You sired the child, you never felt it because the child would never accept you as it’s sire. You are no more worthy to be a father than you are to be a brother!” Lucifer snapped as the flames lashed out of his fingertips.

* * *

Rachel jolted up when a hand touched her shoulder, which had her looking around as she blinked and tried to clear her head over sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she cleared the sleep from there before she looked over at Maze.

“We are stopping for gas, take care of your needs, we’ll be rolling out in fifteen,” Dean said.

Nodding she pulled herself upright before getting out of the car, stretching she felt every single vertebra in her back popping before looking around the gas station. The dim lights of the night were flickering, and she shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets. The air was cool, but not unbearably cool. She felt the wind as she looked at the night around her, something had the hair on the back of her neck standing upright as she looked around.

“Rachel?” Mazikeen touched her shoulder, which had her head snapping over to the other woman.

“I’m good,” she said. She had had a nightmare about pain, cold, and darkness, but then there’d been someone atop her. And now she was awake, that was all that mattered. Reality was when she was awake, dreams were dreams, of that she was certain.

“Alright,” Maze nodded before walking into the store. Rachel walked towards the woods, where she felt the darkness calling for her, a set of headlights rolled in then, which had her tearing her gaze from the darkness and onto the blinding lights. Putting her hand up against the lights she squinted at the truck, it stopped, as a man got out.

Rachel looked at him for a bit, trying to make out his features in the silhouette.

“Hey, lady, move!” the man shouted. Rachel moved out of the way. Walking towards the woods Rachel stared at the shadows, something was whispering for her, reaching out she went to touch them, they seemed to be reaching back for her. Hands snatched her, covering her mouth, she screamed as she struggled against the hands, pushing back against them as she kicked.

“Come on! Rachel!” the man snarled in her ear. “Blood wants his wife back!” the man snarled.

‘_Elbow is the hardest point on the human body, use it,_’ a voice whispered in her ear, past the roar of her own panic at the hand covering her mouth. Some ingrained instinct, long since honed into her for some reason, she couldn’t remember, but her body reacted. She slammed her foot onto his foot as she slammed her elbow into the gut as she twisted away, gnashing her teeth as she landed, her leg lashing out as she slammed her knee into the man’s groin and she shoved her way past him as she ran for the store. She ran hard, fast, and she was about there when a force tackled her, she gasped as she struggled.

“Hands off!” a man shouted, she pushed up, feeling herself yanked up, an arm around her throat as she clawed at the skin exposed. Snarling as she slammed her feet down. She looked into green eyes; they weren’t the right green. The barrel of a gun was pointed at her, there was a flash of a memory, a lot more rain, and she trusted the shooter. Instinct had her throwing her head back, she felt the blood and heard the crunch of cartilage, the man cursed she lammed her elbow as hard as she could into his gut before she twisted a bit from the stunned man, shoving him back from her as she ran for the green eyes. There was a whistling sound past her ear, and she saw a glint before she ran behind the green eyes.

“Get her in the car!” the man shouted, there was gunfire behind her as she dove behind the garbage can. She took a steadying breath, there was an energy pulsing her veins, she felt it singing. A groan tore from her voice as she arched against the can, gasping for breath as she clutched her head.

“Make it stop! Make it stop!” Rachel pleaded and then there was a pulse from her which ripped out light from her. She gasped as it surged out, pulsing, alive, and it hit at full strength past Dean and Mazikeen. The light pulsed and surged with strength to throw the truck and the men firing weapons. “I Said Stop!” she shouted as she felt her body lifted up from the ground.

“What the Hell!?” she heard Dean shout. Rachel didn’t know what possessed her, she landed before her hands moved through the light, runes were forming in a language she didn’t remember, before she pushed them forward, causing the light envelope the men, the truck and half the darkness and then they were gone.

Gasping for air she leaned over, propping herself up on her knees.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Dean asked.

“Light Magic, Greek, it’s for protection,” Mazikeen said as she ran for Rachel. Rachel looked up at the woman as she pulled herself upright.

“Can we go now?” she asked as she wavered on her feet.

“Yeah, lets go now,” Dean said as he ran in for Jack.

“What did you want to stop?” Mazikeen asked as she helped Rachel stay upright. Rachel leaned on the other woman as she tried to focus on breathing while they walked for the Impala.

“There was so much energy,” Rachel whispered.

“Magic,” Mazikeen corrected.

“It was tearing through my mind,” Rachel said. “I couldn’t seem to control it, it was burning.”

“That’s not good,” Mazikeen muttered.

“It was mine, but it was too much,” she whispered. “I didn’t know… It was everywhere.”

“Magic does that,” she said. “Let us to just get Sioux Falls and go from there.”

“How did she do that?” Dean asked.

“I know how she did that, but I can’t tap into it,” Mazikeen said.

“What happened?” Jack appeared.

“People after Rachel,” Dean answered.

Rachel said nothing as she was sat down in the backseat of the car. Staring out at the darkness she wondered what was going on with her. She remembered the rain, the cold, arms around her, teetering on the edge of something. There was a dangerous green, it was glowing, the world was dark, and there was a dangerous tint to the green. She trusted it, she trusted the green, it was pulsing, and there was a metal glint.

‘_How you doing, little bird?_’ asked a deep tenor, it was a light tone, teasing, devil may care sort of tone, and there was an underlaying of dangerous steel in the one.

“What’s on your mind?” asked a firm voice yanked her out of her thoughts which had her looking at Maze.

“Nothing, I just…” she sighed.

“It’s eight hours to Sioux Falls, we’ll be fine until then. How the hell did they find you?” Dean demanded.

“I don’t know,” Rachel answered. “I don’t know why anyone is looking for me! Or why I’m here! Or who the hell the man claiming I’m his wife! I’m not married!” she snapped. “I am not sure of much but I am positive that I am not married.”

“Are you sure!?” Dean snapped.

“Positive!” she shrieked. “I don’t… I’m not interested in getting married, ever!”

“Never?” Mazikeen chuckled.

“Marriage means sex, and sex for me, I don’t know why but I do know it’s a really bad idea,” Rachel defended.

“You’re a prude?” Jack asked.

“I don’t think so, but I do think that sex for me, in general, bad idea,” Rachel defended.

“Great,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes at that information. “Amnesiac witch who’s husband wants to rape her who should not have sex, any idea what happened to give you this idea?”

“I remember making out with a guy, we were together, I think, and then there was a blast of energy, and he was thrown across the room, by… me? I think. There was a lot of magic, I think. Anyways, it’s happened three times after that, that I think of, but it’s a very strong impression, no actual memory.” She defended. She didn’t know why she had that impression, but it was there, very real, and very strong, and very, very distinct impression, one she couldn’t shake. There were consequences for her where intimacy came into play. There was a memory, one which tasted like whiskey, and felt normal, and wistful about it, an impression, a vague sense that there’d been a moment of intimacy, a flash of a troublemaker’s smile.

“So you have what, a bomb go off when you’re about to have sex?”

“Well that would imply I’ve actually had sex, and I know; I don’t know how I know, but I know, I have not had sex.”

“You’re sure.”

“Virgin sacrifice bit for a demon at one point, I’m pretty sure I did that at one point,” Rachel shrugged as she stared at Dean’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“You did what?”

“Witch, I’m pretty sure I’ve done a lot of different types of magic,” she defended. “And I’m pretty sure I used me for the sacrifice.”

“Ingenious, sexual virgin or blood virgin?”

“Sexual for that one, there’s blood virgins?” Rachel asked.

“Yes, blood purity is very important to magic and using it for sacrifice is for a taint on blood magic,” Maze said.

“Huh, never done a blood sacrifice, but I have done the virgin sacrifice. I’ll keep the blood one in mind,” Rachel said.

“Freaking witches and bodily fluids, unsanitary,” Dean cringed.

“Witchcraft is about connection, nature, you, connecting beyond yourself, it isn’t going to be neat and pretty, the art of witchcraft is just that, an art. The people who do it best are the people not afraid of using themselves to connect to higher powers, to be used to channel those powers. Best ones I know for witchcraft, Light or Dark Magic, are Natural Witches.”

“Like Rowena,” Dean said.

“I don’t know who that is. Natural Witches, are people who are born with Magic in their veins. Students are people who can tap into natural Magic sources around them, the natural Magic reserves of the Earth, but they, unlike Natural Witches have to have a mentor to guide them. And then there’s the Witches most Hunters hunt, and those are the humans who trade their souls for Magic abilities with my kind, demons. And that’s Dark Magic, that shit is like Fentanyl, but not in the fun way.” Maze shrugged.

“I can do Magic,” Jack said.

“No, you can do celestial things, Magic and celestial abilities are different, they don’t really overlap. Archangels it does overlap, but for Nephilims, rarely does it happen.” Maze said carefully.

“Really?” Dean asked.

“Really,” Maze shrugged. “Nephilims are mythic in abilities, but I’ve only met one who could practice Magic and that’s because her mother was a Natural Born Witch, a pretty powerful one too,” Maze said firmly.

“Let’s just get to Sioux Falls, and go from there,” Dean muttered.

Rachel stared out at the darkness of the night, there was dawn breaking now. Taking a trembling breath she felt the energy pulsing in her veins, buzzing dangerously in her temples. She felt it start slowing down a bit, as she felt it there. This coiling energy was going through her body, she felt it coursing through her, she didn’t know how to cool it down or calm it, she just felt it. It was receding on it’s own, settling, but she could feel her body trembling still. It was worse than anything she felt, and she felt it was tied to her emotions.

“That’s cool! I didn’t know that!” Jack declared.

Rachel looked at Maze and Jack, then at Dean. “How is Sioux Falls going to help me?” Rachel asked.

“Because Bobby knows everything, both our Bobby and the Apocalypse survivor version of Bobby, to get an idea what happened to you, and who you were?”

* * *

Mazikeen sighed as she moved Rachel’s hair out of her face, the girl had finally fallen asleep again, restless and twitching, but asleep all the same. She wondered where Rachel went, when she slept. It was an inevitable pull of the bond which would have her seeing the other, even if she didn’t know it. Where did she go? What did she see? Who was it she witnessed? Did she know who he was, really was, or was it something elusive. Mazikeen didn’t deny not fully understanding celestial bonds, mainly because each bond was very unique to the bonded pair.

Celestial Bonds were special to the paired.

For her and Lucifer it was ride or die, all the way. They were partners in crime, they were Bonnie and Clyde, Heaven and Hell, Forbidden Fruit. It was just their bond, they fit together like peanut butter and jelly. Mazikeen didn’t understand all of what it was, had never asked Lucifer about it. He had bonded with her, he had picked her over everyone else, over his siblings who he had raised, over his Father and his Mother, over his lover; Death. Death was about the only being Mazikeen had ever competed with for Lucifer’s loyalty. Death was his first lover, his first friend, and his first ally, and he had picked Maze over Death. She had never forgotten that, because his ability to pick her first, to pick her over everyone else, and she had returned that. From the moment she had selected him over everyone else, and he had selected her, over everyone else, with sincerity and honesty, was the moment the bond had bloomed between them. It wasn’t a magical moment, there’d been no reality shattering creating of the bond between them. It took over a century for her and Lucifer to even notice what had happened between them, to notice the bond, and even then they had only noticed when she drew off Lucifer’s divine energy without being vaporized.

Demons, while acknowledged as some of the oldest being since the Big Bang; like angels, were composed of a particular energy. Angels were light, she was not. Mazikeen came from the same darkness which had composed the Brujería, it’s why Demons were so genuinely terrifying by nature. Magic was not something anyone in the celestial category held naturally, because they were beings of creation and destruction, and the Endless were the same way. Magic, the Magic most mortals called upon, that was a byproduct of creation, a swirling force of Light and Dark existence, it’s why Magic in it’s purest form, was so raw and unpredictable, but able to be divided into two categories; Light and Dark essentially.

“How long until we make it to Sioux Falls?” Mazikeen asked softly. Rachel shivered, which had Mazikeen pulling off her jacket to put it up on the small witch.

“Eight hours, provided no weather,” Dean answered.

“Well step on it, she’s leaking Magic, and if I can sense it, so can whoever Michael will send after them,” Maze informed him.

“Is that what that is?” Jack asked.

She nodded. “Magic is energy, it’s what you feel around her, it’s very strong.”

“Why’s she… leaking… it?” Dean asked her.

“Most likely, in her natural form, whoever she was before, she always had Magic, it’s something she could control and contain though. More than likely, her full soul has enough reserves to contain her natural state, but a half a soul, that’s not going to contain the power she has.”

“Half a soul?” Dean asked.

“Like Lucifer said, her resurrection wasn’t done right,” Maze pointed out.

“Well, Bobby will be able to fix it, Bobby fixes everything,” Dean stated.

“Very well,” Maze said as she looked out the window.

* * *

He looked around the gas station, he could feel the immense energy of a witch here, an unnatural witch. The power here was an impossible amount of Magic. He felt it pulsing. His powers were responding; Magic did that to his kind, it’s why it was so intoxicating to most who practiced it. However, it was only intoxicating if it was more power than what the being could handle, this power, it was intoxicating.

His reaction had him reaching out to tap the rogue power, allowing the power to sweep over him as he allowed the resurrected’s consciousness pour over him. The smoky figures, they were pulsed to life, and he felt it all. There was light, glowing in his face as he rounded the way around the center point of the power. There was a small figure, slight, her hair was long and black, and she was clad in black. He focused on her as he walked around the frozen ghost. Rounding her he studied her face in the shadows, sensing her soul. It was barely contained in her body, he could see all that energy, Magic, it was swirling tightly without control or fear, there was a storm in the woman. She was wild, he focused on the mortal host of the soul.

The woman, early twenties, at most twenty-five, with long black hair, sharp, strong, bone structure, strong jawline, her nose look like it had been broken at one point, her eyes looked like galaxies. They were dark, mystical, he could see the magic, the Grace, the darkness in her, the endless, eternal sense of this soul, rather tattered and pulled apart at the seams, she was torn apart. Whoever had brought this soul back hadn’t done it properly.

He smiled as he reached out his fingers slipping through hers as he felt the old bonds of her magic slip through his.

“The Guilty Must Be Punished,” he whispered in the remnant’s ear. The soul would hear it, he knew that, and he smiled. She would not escape him, he would find her and she would be returned to where she belonged. Suddenly the remnants had four black eyes and smiled as it tilted it’s head back. The black eyes flashed white then there was a pulse of residual power shoving him away from this spot.

* * *

Constantine stood there in the penthouse, with the bloody shirt, the celestial battle raged downstairs, and served as a distraction to the power he’d need to channel.

“What are you doing?” the red-head asked him.

“You have a powerful witch, resurrected, hiding her from the celestial, to do that, to get her to somewhere safe. To do that there’ll need to be a distraction,” Constantine stated. “Best distraction I can think to do is to create multiple replicas of the person.”

“Replicas?” the scholarly man asked.

“Ghostly personifications of this witch’s essence, it’ll read like the witch’s essence, which you lot will divide up, to run diversions,” Constantine answered.

“So is it a living clone?”

“No, I’ll be bestowing her essence into these,” he answered, showing the shirts Lucifer had handed him. “You wear these and run,” he said.

“That won’t fool Michael,” Azrael said.

“No, it won’t, but it will stall Michael while he has to scour the world, wherever you lot take the shirts, hide them, wear them, he’ll have to hunt them down, confirm they aren’t the witch. While you lot do that, I will meet the witch,” he said as he finished drawing the spell.

The seal, a combinate of Nordic runes, and elder runes, with a bit of Latin and he was certain he could endow her essence to the shirts. Putting down the shirts he stood there, looking at the bloody heap, whoever this was, was very powerful. He could feel the tatters of her essence though, this witch, she felt familiar.

“I’ll need you to stand by the shirts,” he warned as he stood outside of the spell circle. He felt the candles light at his will and closed his eyes, saying the spell was rapid and in Gaelic. He kept his hands out as he spoke, suddenly a hand grabbed his, which jolted his head to snap upright and he stared at her.

Dark eyes, dark hair, ivory pale, her eyes were on him as her lips twitched a bit, he saw them pulse green and lively like one other person he had met. She winked and he felt that power, her power pull away, the raven flew over the bloody heap before she divided into multiple ravens and dove for the other shirts, hitting them at a force which had the shirts floating.

“What the bloody hell?” he whispered as he stared at the raven which upon the heap.

“Now what?” Gabriel asked him, which had him tearing his gaze away from the four eyed raven.

“Now, you lot take the shirts, and scatter,” he said. Walking closer to the heap he crouched down, it was a bloodied, tattered shirt, pure white though. The fabric was cotton. Standing with it in his fingers he walked over to the bar, and pouring a drink before he saw the four eyed raven disappear in a wisp of shadows.

Lucifer walked up, bloody, his hair disheveled, and clothes torn. Constantine offered a drink to Lucifer who accepted, they both stood in silence.

“Is it…?” he started, his fingers still rubbing over the soft fabric in his hand. It was so odd, he could feel it tattered, dark, light, chaotic, calm, dangerous, a storm all of it’s own.

“Is it what?” the Devil asked.

“Is it who I think it is?”

“Who do you think it is?”

“Her name was Raven, daughter of Trigon, Fallen Titan, blessed demon, who defied all expectations and became a healer, a hero,” Constantine turned to glare at the Devil. “She died, I saw her die, I felt her life torn from her body, watched her soul catch fire and the depths of Hell and Heave torn open for mortals to see. I watched her funeral, saw the casket, threw dirt on her casket! She’s dead!”

“Two billion on this planet were killed at the precise same moment on this planet, alone, a trillion were sacrificed,” Lucifer said softly. “You say she died, well she wasn’t brought back, not fully, not correctly either. Her name is Rachel Roth and she is a witch. She is my granddaughter, I know that soul. But who was she?” Lucifer asked.

Constantine sighed as he pulled out his phone, there was a particular photo, one Zed had taken, Raven was hugging Jason, Zed was kissing his cheek, and the other Bats were piled up; someone had taken the photo here. He hadn’t, but he was relatively certain that Black Orchid had, she loved doing that, though she was not human.

“Her name was Raven, that fella right there is her best friend, his name is Jason Todd. Good bloke, a bit dangerous and unpredictable, you’d like him. He’s like us, a bastard. She has two mums, Gotham’s top villainesses, great mums, love their kids, love raising a bit of hell too. That’s her brother, he’s a member of the Justice League, poor bloke is a cyborg.” Constantine stated, and he looked over to Lucifer. “She’s dead.”

“She was, I felt it,” Lucifer stated. “She’s my granddaughter, I’ve felt her since her conception,” he growled. “And someone brought her back! They didn’t do it properly either!”

“Didn’t do it properly!?” Constantine snarled. “A trillion dead and they didn’t do it properly!?”

“They didn’t,” Lucifer stated. “There was a complication, she’s bonded. Celestial bonded.”

“Bloody Hell,” he muttered.

“Who would she have entrusted her soul too, who would she pick above all others?” Lucifer demanded.

“Honestly, I don’t know, but I have suspicions,” Constantine stated. His eyes narrowed on Jason’s photo. Jay and Rae were thick as thieves before her death, she was good to Jason, and Jason said at her funeral, she had picked him. He had mentioned feeling bad about it, because she had picked him, and he had picked her. But he had; at least he claimed; let her down, she was dead because of him.

“How do celestial bonds form?” Constantine asked.


End file.
